


péngyǒu

by janrey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baguio, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Hugs, Jaehyun and Jeno are brothers, M/M, Real Life Settings, Vacation, mention of cemetery, mention of ghosts, philippines, the brothers are cousins with doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janrey/pseuds/janrey
Summary: It’s a trip! They go to the chilling city of Baguio to experience the cold in the flaming hot archipelago of the Philippines.or:“If a friendship lasts longer than seven years, psychologists say it will be a lifetime.”
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	péngyǒu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dochiwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dochiwrites/gifts).



> Hi! This is completely self-indulgent. The setting is real, and I tried to accurately depict the real life settings/places in Baguio (and Clark btw). The house in the setting is also real!! It's where I lodge back in Baguio hiho~~~ This is my gift to ate bee -dochiwrites- hihi~~~ Forgive the tenses and possible inaccuracies~

“Come on now, let’s get going!!” Jaehyun says excitedly. “Well, aren’t you too excited?” Doyoung asks. “It’s our first trip outside Korea… of course, I am!” he answered, enthusiastic.

This is the trip that all of them are anticipating, since this is their first time travelling together. Also, it just so happens to be with a few friends of theirs.

“Hyunggg, could you help me a little?” Jeno suddenly butts in. He’s struggling a little to close his luggage, full of clothes, some snacks, and his facial regime.

“I told you to do it before sleeping… Here you are, struggling,” Jaemin teased. “Hmph! You were in the way! How could I ignore you?” Jeno answered with puppy eyes.

“Oh my, young love. How cute and irrational,” Doyoung blurts, leading Jeno and Jaemin to frown (but actually holding back a smile). “Anyways, where is it?” he asks. “I’ll fit the square in the circle.”

“Damn, how could we even get through our luggage without you to supervise, hyung?” Jaehyun realizes. “You wouldn’t even have this trip. I couldn’t even imagine how you would,” Doyoung states.

“What I do imagine though is you carrying your clothes in a garbage bag, quite fitting.” Doyoung continued.

Jaemin suddenly feels the tension between them, thinking this would ruin their supposedly fun trip. He wants to mediate the situation, but he doesn’t know how to.

“Shouldn’t we…” Jaemin whispers to Jeno. He only answers with a sweet smile, shaking his head. He mouths the words, _‘It’ll be okay. Trust me.’_ Jaemin then nods, just waiting for them to resolve it. _‘Trust them.’_

Doyoung looks at Jaehyun in the eyes, smirking. Jaehyun glares, not wanting to let go of their eye contact. They have an intense staring contest all of a sudden, until Doyoung blinks.

“ **HA!** I won!” Jaehyun declared. “Won what? At being unable to pack your luggage properly? Then you deserve that.” Doyoung applauded him for his triumph.

.

..

... 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Despite their mini-contest and the tension, they laugh it all off, making Jeno fall to his knees and leaving Jaemin so confused, not yet understanding the relationship dynamic of Doyoung and Jaehyun.

He stares at them blankly, chuckling to himself. _‘This family is an enigma, never to be understood,’_ he thought; then, he speaks, “Well then, shall we go back to preparing to leave?”

“Yeah, we should. Come on Jeno, let’s fit the square in the circle.” Doyoung replies. “Thank you, hyung~nim.” Jeno responded, going with Doyoung to his room.

“I’ll prepare the car,” Jaehyun replies, following up, “When’s Donghyuck coming?” His question gets Jaemin’s attention, remembering he’s actually coming with them.

“Oh right, I think he’ll take a taxi here then wait for us outside the building.” Jaemin answered. “Okiokii. I’ll get all these outlets unplugged so we can go down sooner.”

“Let me help, hyung. I’m just waiting for all of us to leave anyway,” Jaemin offers, wanting to help. “...Sure,” Jaehyun reluctantly replies.

They go around the house, finding outlets and unplugging them. The action itself could be a pain, but if it’s to lower their electricity bill, then they’ll tolerate it, and every now and then, Jaehyun takes a look at Jaemin.

They unplug almost all the outlets (except the refrigerator). They double check to make sure all outlets are unplugged, as if looking for a hidden secret in their apartment, and they sit down on the couch after finishing.

“Aigoo, I didn’t think crouching this much to reach for outlets could cause such pain.” Jaemin sighed, resting his back on the couch.

“Jaemin~ah…” Jaehyun suddenly calls out, making Jaemin look up to him. “Thank you,” he suddenly blurts, continuing, “I’m thankful you’re with us; although, I’m sorry we make you help us out or work.”

Jaehyun feels somewhat apologetic, as his eyes are just hovering around his eye sockets. Jaemin sustains eye contact with him, until he giggles, showing his pretty smile and then looking at his shoes.

“Don’t worry, hyung. I’m glad I get to help out and work, you know? It’s not like it’s against my will or anything. Plus, I love to help the people around me; I‘ve been doing so since I was a child.”

Hearing this relieves Jaehyun, huffing out a sigh, as if he’s been holding back and overthinking a little.

“Also, you’re welcome, hyung.”

Jaemin looks at Jaehyun again, this time not letting go of eye contact. Jaehyun’s dimples protrude, as he gives him a sweet smile, also opening his arms.

Seeing this, Jaemin suddenly stands up, running into his arms, embracing him. They stay like that for a while, as Jaehyun leaves a peck on Jaemin’s cheek.

“You’re one of a kind. I’m happy you get to live here, staying by Jeno’s side and being comfortable with us,” Jaehyun confessed.

“You’re welcome, and thank you, too. Living here is so lovely, and you and Doyoung hyung make it all the more better. No wonder I fell for Jeno; he has such a lovely family that brought him up well,” Jaemin exclaimed.

They share eye contact again, smiling at each other and embracing tighter.

“Done!” Doyoung shouts after finishing off Jeno’s luggage. “Well that felt like a workout,” he exclaimed. “Thank you, hyung!!” Jeno appreciates his help tremendously, now finally being able to feel at ease.

“You’re welcome. Let’s go now, Jeno,” Doyoung tells him. Jeno hugs and leaves a peck on Doyoung’s cheek, as they leave his room.

“Now then, are we all ready?” Doyoung asks everyone. “Sure are,” Jaehyun replies. “Yes, let’s go! We have to pick up Hyuck on the way,” Jeno replies as well.

They proceed to leave their apartment, leaving one light open, as they bid goodbye to some neighbors and go for their car.

~

They put their luggage in the trunk, as they seat themselves in the car, grabbing their seatbelts. Jaehyun revs up the engine, as they leave the apartment.

Beside him is Doyoung to navigate (and nag) him, while Jeno and Jaemin are seated behind them both, respectively.

“By the way, tell me if you see Donghyuck. I may or may not recognize him,” Jaehyun tells everyone. Jeno speaks up, “Uhm… I think we just passed hi-”

Jaehyun immediately stops the car, making everyone lean a bit forward, only to be saved by the seatbelts. They almost screamed their lungs out at the sudden brake, catching their breath.

“Not even a warning. I almost cursed,” Doyoung exclaims. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make a u-turn to fetch Donghyuck,” Jaehyun explains.

 _‘He has two legs… last time we checked,’_ Doyoung thinks to himself. Jeno then opens his window to wave his hand. “YA LEE DONGHYUCK! YEOGI! PALLI!” he screamed.

He was able to be heard by Hyuck, who was wearing earphones, blasting some Michael Jackson songs. “Oh? Ohh. OHHHH. ANNYEONG, JENO~YA!” he answers back in a scream, not realizing how loud his voice was.

“Let’s go!! We don’t want to be late for our flight!” Jaemin suddenly screams near Jeno’s ear, getting him startled. “Okay okayyyy,” Hyuck replies.

Jaehyun opens the back trunk, as Hyuck puts his luggage. He then opens the door where Jaemin is situated next to and gets inside the back row seat, as Jaemin scoots over to the middle, making space.

“Annyeong, Donghyuck~ah,” Doyoung welcomes. “Annyeonghaseyo, ahjussi,” Hyuck teases. He almost gets on Doyoung’s nerves, but shrugs it off anyway. Though “aish” was blurted out…

“Got your seatbelt on?” Jaehyun asks. “Yep,” Hyuck answers. “Okay then, let’s get to the airport,” he replies.

Jaehyun steps on the acceleration pedal again, leaving. Fortunately, they have an ample amount of time left to buy some snacks and water. They stop by a convenience store, and Doyoung shops for some goods.

After returning, they eat some food in the car, as Jaehyun arrives at the airport.

“We’re finally here!” Jeno exclaims. “Come on now, let’s get our luggage.” Doyoung tells the kids. As soon as Jaehyun parked the car, he immediately grabbed his handbag and airport ticket requirements.

He also gets his luggage, handing the car keys to Doyoung to lock the car, and he immediately runs.

“I’ll see you inside!” Jaehyun bids. They all wave for the moment he’ll be gone, as Doyoung smiles.

Jaemin contemplates why he went in first, giving Jeno the look of confusion, but he only smiles.

~

Jaehyun gets in the airport with ease, as he immediately searches for someone. He gives the airport a good scan before grabbing his phone to make a call.

 _‘Where’s his number…’_ he tells himself. He scrolls through his contacts, finding his name and pressing dial. He waits for him to pick up, but he doesn’t answer.

_‘Where could he be…’_

Simultaneously, someone leaves the restroom which is about Jaehyun’s direction. “Couldn’t they clean the toilets? How dirty…” he whispers to himself. “Damn, I gotta file a complaint to-”

He stops. That someone recognizes a person, as he walks a bit forward, squinting. “Oh?” he tells himself. “OH?!” he realizes. “Jaehyun?” He now runs.

Now whoever this someone must be is someone Jaehyun knows. It could’ve been anyone of Jaehyun’s colleagues or even friends.

“OY!” he shouts. Jaehyun flinches; it’s that voice, **HIS** voice. “Wait… That’s…” He turns around to the direction he heard that particular voice come from.

“JUNG JAEHYUN!!” he shouts again, waving at him. Jaehyun immediately smiles, recognizing the person. _.‘Finally…’_

“DONG SICHENG!!” Jaehyun shouts back. He grabs his luggage with him, running towards Sicheng. He’s ecstatic, finally finding his friend in the airport.

It’s been two years since they haven’t met. Sicheng is a businessman running many companies in China, even establishing some in South Korea, and he’s also an actor when given the opportunity.

(“It’s a hobby! I do it whenever I’m free…” Sicheng explains. Jaehyun couldn’t help but enjoy seeing how flustered he gets at the mention of the word _actor._ )

As for Jaehyun, he’s a theme park designer currently working on a Zootopia area for DisneyLand that’ll be opened to the public in South Korea in a few month’s time.

They have been the bestest of friends ever since Sicheng was an exchange student. No one exactly wanted to teach Sicheng the Korean language, culture, and manners, but Jaehyun was more than willing to do so.

It took about two years to introduce Sicheng to the variety of tourist attractions, the variety of food and history, and to master speaking in Korean.

Apparently, they got to know each other well, which Jaehyun made possible and Sicheng was and still is so thankful for. They grew to learn about each other’s lives and cultures, even having their cute little _thing._

Unfortunately, everything has an end. It’s time that they graduate from college, moving on with their personal lives with little to no encounters to be even possible, but there’s one way…

Jaehyun was more than willing to travel to China to get to understand Sicheng more, since he actually graduated in Korea. It was his time as an exchange student that he wanted to finish his studies there.

He owes Jaehyun a lot for helping him out and wants to repay him somehow, so Jaehyun suggested he went to China with Sicheng.

“What? You’re joking, right?” Sicheng asks.

He looks at Jaehyun, and he knows he isn’t at all. “Nopee. Come on. We’re close, and a good reason it happened was because we were in my homeland, so I want to get to know you. In YOUR homeland, Sicheng. In YOUR comfort zone.”

Jaehyun wasn’t lying though. They got close because besides being willing to help Sicheng out, they were in Jaehyun’s turf, his comfort zone, so Sicheng smiles, giving Jaehyun a pat on the head, as he abides. “Okay. Let’s go to China, my homeland.”

This time around, it was Jaehyun who’s out of his homeland, though entering Sicheng’s comfort zone.

Through their trip, they got to know each other better, but mostly, Jaehyun got to understand Sicheng a whole lot more, establishing a stronger friendship.

After that, they had very few instances to meet again, mainly because they were always busy with work. Fortunately, they both planned this trip.

It was planned a bit too ahead of time, booking the flight eight months before it would happen. They risked it all, hoping nothing unfortunate would happen on those days, because if so, they’d cancel the trip.

But, it wasn’t cancelled; it’s happening. After years of work and stress, two close friends who could’ve lost touch with each other are meeting again.

Sicheng was willing to fly to Korea to meet Jaehyun, and despite being a hassle, Jaehyun couldn’t stop his friend from doing so.

***a text prior to their trip***

**Jaehyun:**  
IT’S FINALLY HAPPENING!  
**[6:30 pm]**

 **Sicheng:**  
IT IS! I’LL SEE YOU IN KOREA THEN!  
**[6:32 pm]**

~

They run towards each other with open arms, as Jaehyun lets go of the luggage he’s been holding onto. Immediately, Sicheng jumps to Jaehyun, as he carries Sicheng and spins him.

They giggle, finally feeling like they are themselves again and not holding a barrier of defense up but their vulnerable selves to each other. It’s been like that… for two long years.

The sight of them is cute, considering that they haven’t seen each other for quite a long time, but that’s not what everyone thinks…

The people passing by thought they’re a couple who haven’t seen each other in ages, so applause, smiles, and _Congratulations!_ could be heard.

“I’ve missed you, Jaehyun~ah!”

“I’ve missed you, too, Sicheng!”

They meet each other’s eyes, smiling tenderly. Jaehyun puts Sicheng down, only to hug him tighter. They have a two year’s load of stories to share, yet within the time of not meeting each other, it felt like lightyears of never crossing each other’s planets.

“I missed this,” Sicheng confesses. He missed being in Jaehyun’s embrace, the gentle touch he has. He missed resting his head in the crook of his neck, feeling relief in him. He missed him, everything about him.

“Nado,” Jaehyun confesses as well. He missed opening his heart to Sicheng, the liberating feeling. He missed caressing his skin, sometimes even wiping his tears. He also missed him, everything about him.

It goes unnoticed, but Jaehyun sheds a tear, immediately wiping it off. They let go, taking a good look at each other, somewhat sizing each other up in the process.

“You’ve gotten beefier than you already are, huh?” Sicheng asks. “Sure did,” Jaehyun answers proudly. “And you’ve gotten much more defined, finer, and sharper facial features? Wah, that’s my lemon.”

Sicheng shoves Jaehyun, scoffing at his joke. He hasn’t heard that from him since they were in college.

“Orange?”

Jaehyun says, raising a fist and extending his arm. It doesn’t take long until Sicheng completes it.

“Lemon.”

And of course…

“Cross!”

They did their cute little thing. Something they kept doing no matter how childish or childlike it seemed. They laugh a little more, and finally, Doyoung and the kids have finally caught up.

“Wahhh. The orange to the lemon and the lemon to the orange. Annyeong, Sicheng~ah!” Doyoung greets. Sicheng greets him with a smile, showing his teeth.

“Annyeonghaseyo, Sicheng hyung!” Jeno greets. Jaemin only then gets aware of Sicheng. _‘So this is Jaehyun’s friend he kept talking about. Interesting…’_

“Annyeo-”

“DONG SICHEEEEENNGGGG!” Hyuck cuts off Jaemin from formally introducing himself. “WAAAAAHH I’VE MISSED YOU, HYUNGGG!” he confessed.

“Aigoo… Annyeong, Hyuck~ah,” Sicheng greets, startled. “Your favorite dongsaeng is hereeeee,” Hyuck says out loud.

Jaemin gets a little confused, not understanding what relationship Donghyuck and Sicheng have, so he just nods. Confusion is tainted all over his face, but eventually he’ll understand their unique dynamics.

“They’re a senior-junior kind of relationship. They've known each other since college,” Doyoung explains to Jaemin, even though he didn’t ask. _‘He reads minds, too? Is this part of becoming a psychologist?’_

“Also, no. He never called Hyuck his _favorite_ dongsaeng. He declared it himself only because he has given Sicheng the most love and affection over their college friends Mark and Yuta.”

Jaemin smirks, seeing Donghyuck try to achieve someone’s love and also realizing that Hyuck hasn’t seen Sicheng since he graduated but still tried to keep in touch.

“Oh, is that so? Hyuck must’ve missed him, too.” Jaemin smiles, giggling at Hyuck, now trying to kiss Sicheng on the cheek.

“This is too much…” Sicheng tells Hyuck, embarrassed. “I don’t care,” Hyuck snipes back.

The thing is, Hyuck has been forcefully hugging Sicheng that he couldn't break free, and they’ve been walking in different directions, just so Sicheng could avoid Hyuck’s kisses.

The others only laugh at them, even noticing they’re being recorded on some stranger’s phones who try not to make it look too obvious.

“Okay, enough. Don’t we have a flight to catch?” Sicheng stops Hyuck. “Not until I kiss you,” Hyuck answers. “FINE!” Sicheng shouted, putting his cheek on Hyuck’s lips and breaking free from his hug.

Donghyuck is shocked, jaw dropped at Sicheng’s action and him finally *indirectly* kissing Sicheng, so he swoons. He smiles and somewhat fanboys to himself while now calming himself down before trying to sneak in an actual kiss on his cheek.

“Oh, Sicheng. Meet Jaemin, Jeno’s boyfriend,” Jaehyun introduced.

“Annyeonghaseyo, Sicheng hyung. I hope to get to know you more through our trip.”

“Oh, Annyeong, Jaemin. Just don’t get too affectionate like Donghyuck and we’ll be closer than close.”

Jaemin and Sicheng giggle, snickering at his joke. Hyuck was unable to catch what he said, so he’s saved from a kiss sneak attack. They shake hands for now and give each other a smile.

After Jaemin introduces himself, all of them get their luggage and proceed to do the required steps to get to their plane flight.

~

“So, how are your businesses?” Jaehyun asks. “Oh my, going rather well! I was afraid that most if not all would plummet, but all of them have steady income.

“My new businesses are also rising in income and popularity. I’ve…”

Doyoung lovingly looks at Jaehyun and Sicheng, seeing their eyes sparkle as they talk about anything, smoothly jumping from topic to topic with no in betweens.

“How are your designs? Have they been pleasing?” Sicheng asks this time. “Well…” Jaehyun stammers, making Sicheng think he asked something insensitive. “Oh, sor-”

“Surprisingly going well!” Jaehyun interjected. Hearing that, Sicheng gets somewhat relieved. “I was messing with you! Don’t worry too much, Sicheng~ah.”

Well, how could he not worry for a second there. He knows Jaehyun does his best and is at his peak when conceptualizing and putting his idea on a draft or blueprint.

So he thought, _‘Oh no… Please don’t get discouraged, Jaehyun~ah.’_ Although, it all got washed away once he saw the smile on Jaehyun’s face, telling him it’s really going well.

“My best so far was when I made a design of a 90’s love themed park. It was a hit, considering how the younger generations got interested and how those born in the 90’s felt nostalgic visiting the park.

“It was so much fun designing…”

 _‘Wah, I’ve missed them together. They get so comfortable,’_ Doyoung thinks to himself. He knew about Sicheng, even being able to meet him when Jaehyun invited him over and when he called him for a surprise birthday party for Jaehyun.

Now, he looks at the kids. He lets out a wheeze, seeing Jeno try to handlock Hyuck while Jaemin just watches. They reach benches and site themselves.

They wait a bit, conversing with each other, until they finally board their plane flight. “Who’ll sit with who?” Doyoung asks.

“I know for a fact Jaehyun and Sicheng will sit next to each other, while Jeno and Jaemin would do the same, too. Donghyuck?”

“Kai Bai Bo- Bo- Bo- Okay, I’ll sit beside DONG SICHENGGG!!”

“Okay, I’ll sit beside my atriums. UwU,” Doyoung swoons, making Jeno and Jaemin smile.

They seat themselves on the plane. The arrangement being:

(row 8, window) Jaehyun Sicheng Donghyuck

(row 9, window) Jeno Jaemin Doyoung

It’s just 11:10 in the morning. The flight is almost four hours long, so they ordered food in the plane. Some of their hand carry bags are on top of them, though most of their luggage is checked in.

“Wah, I can’t wait. I can finally relax and not stress over work.” Sicheng sighs out of relief. Jaehyun smiles at his remark, as he looks out of the window to bid South Korea. _‘See you ‘till then.’_

After settling down, they get instructed by the flight attendants. They get briefed of what to do, what not to do, and of instructions, rules, and regulations. After all that, the plane finally departs from the ground and into the air by 11:30.

For now, Doyoung naps, Jeno and Jaemin talk about the hospital they work at, Donghyuck shares stories to Sicheng (which no matter how much he tries to lie he’s sleepy, Hyuck still continues), and Jaehyun stares through the window.

He basks at the clear sky, seeing the land below and the sea nearly approaching. He’s been thinking, how has Sicheng’s life been? How has he been putting up with stress? How has he been coping up with personal problems?

His train of thought immediately gets cut off with the tap of a shoulder, presumably Sicheng. “Hey, wanna talk?” he asks.

He first looks at Donghyuck, who’s now in his own zone, listening to some music and playing games, then looks back at Sicheng.

“Sure. Any interesting stories? People? Places?” Jaehyun asks. He’s already bombarding him with questions, yearning to know what’s been happening with his life. Sicheng smiles, already ready with stories.

They talk for about two hours, exchanging a few laughs and shoves and even getting personal and sentimental with the problems they’ve been facing.

This is how open they are, from sharing the most fun and happiest memories to unlocking the deepest and most hurtful experiences.

Their conversation gets put on hold when the flight attendant approaches them and asks what they ordered for lunch.

 _‘It’s already 1:30 in the afternoon? Huh, I guess time really does fly…’_ Sicheng thinks to himself.

They answer her, as she gives out their food. They proceed to open the containers, smelling it, as they ordered Korean food. They didn’t expect much, but it was decent.

“I missed this,” Sicheng blurts, making Jaehyun smile.

“Hyung, food’s here.” Jaemin said, nudging Doyoung. “Huh?” Doyoung wakes up, seemingly confused. “I said food’s here.” Jaemin repeated.

Doyoung’s senses return, as he looks down, seeing his mini table down and a container holding his food there. “Oh. Thanks, Jaeminnie.”

They now eat what they ordered, also sharing their food, giving out bite-sized pieces and either feeding it directly or leaving it at the side of their dish.

After they finish eating, they pile the containers, giving it to Doyoung to tidy up, and clean themselves and their mini table.

“It reminded you of home, didn’t it?” Jaehyun asks. “Definitely,” Sicheng answers.

A yawn leaves Sicheng’s mouth, maybe because he hasn’t slept properly in a while now. “Umm…” he thinks if he should ask or not…

“Sure. It’s fine.” Jaehyun immediately understands. Sicheng looks up to him, smiling at his claim despite not yet asking. “Thank you, Jaehyun~ah.”

 _‘Maybe he hasn’t slept… not even a wink of sleep…’_ Jaehyun thinks to himself, as he gets closer to Sicheng’s seat.

Sicheng comes closer to Jaehyun, leaning his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. He repositions his head to be comfortable, just so Jaehyun doesn’t become uncomfortable himself.

“Rest well, Sicheng~ah.” Jaehyun bids, caressing his hair. Jaehyun gently wraps his arm around Sicheng’s shoulder, securing him from falling, as he sleeps.

It’s already 2:00 in the afternoon, and almost all of them are feeling drowsy.

Donghyuck closes his game, switching from headphones to earphones and also changing the genre of music he’s currently listening to his _chill_ playlist. He familiarizes himself on his seat and takes a nap.

Jeno and Jaemin also feel the need to sleep, but one risks getting neck pain after waking up. Doyoung notices and speaks up.

“Jaeminnie, let’s switch. Lay your heads on my shoulder.”

Doyoung seemingly thinks about it before they could even ask each other, so Jaemin agrees hesitantly. “Thank you, hyung,” he says.

They unbuckle their seatbelts, as Doyoung leaves his seat to make space for Jaemin to also leave, now making Doyoung sit beside Jeno, and Jaemin beside Doyoung.

“I’m fine. I napped a while ago. I hope you’d at least feel less guilty.”

It is true. They do feel guilty, but backing down on Doyoung’s offer won’t be good nor bad. They maybe… just didn’t want to involve him. Despite that, they smile at Doyoung, mouthing the words, _thank you._

Jaemin and Jeno rest their heads on Doyoung’s shoulders, as he caresses both of their hands gently. Doyoung only smiles, feeling loved and comforted.

As for Jaehyun, he risks getting a stiff neck, laying his head on top of Sicheng’s head, as he naps.

For the rest of the flight, they are sound asleep, and for Hyuck…

~

“Where am I?” he asks himself. He’s in a cemetery, and a man distant from him who looks like the grim reaper is blasting out music.

For now, Donghyuck doesn’t mind him, as he scans the cemetery, seeing many tombstones and unburied coffins, some even open as if inviting him to come in.

“What now, zombies rising from the coffins?”

He may have spoken too soon… because apparently, zombies are rising from their coffins. He hears groans, grunts, neck snaps, bone cracks, and of course, crawling and walking.

He freezes, not knowing where to run to or where to find safety, and it barely takes seconds until he gets surrounded by an army of zombies.

He’s shuddering, not moving at all, because he wouldn’t know how they’d react, until he flinches. He felt the sudden gush of wind tingle his spine, sending him goosebumps and a shiver.

Donghyuck is now the pinnacle of a living statue, barely having faith that he’ll live after the onslaught that’ll probably happen in seconds.

The zombies come closer to him, taking slow steps. This is it. _‘My First And Last’_ he bids. He closes his eyes, extends his arms, and looks up to the night sky, a full moon in place.

He gets touched by a hand, then another, and more hold onto him. He expects a bite any second now, but what happens next startles him.

He’s… being carried? He’s being carried? By zombies? Zombies? Huh… Maybe this wasn’t as bad as he expected it to be.

He gets carried to the grim reaper-looking man playing music by the leftmost side of the cemetery. Step by step, he hears the constant change in music.

He’s put down like a baby in a casket, as he’s given space by the zombies… err… Dead people? Lost souls? You name it…

All Donghyuck could do was stare at the man about face, as he suddenly takes off his coat. He gasps; he couldn’t believe what he’s seeing.

“It’s… No way… long wavy hair… a leather jacket… black boots… you must be… MICHAEL JACKSON! WHAT?!”

His revelation is stunning him more than he’s ever been before, as he fanboys at the sight of his back, while he moonwalks closer to his direction.

The music is finally something recognizable, the most fitting right now.

**Thriller**

That slightly bouncy beat that makes you swerve your hips is playing with a sudden dance performance taking place.

Who knew Donghyuck would meet his idol, only his face is what remains. A confirmation that he’s really seen his idol is what’ll make his life change.

_‘This is it… He’s turning… He’s turning to my direction. Lee Donghyuck, brace yourself. Don’t drop dead. Okay, okay. Three… two… one… A-!’_

“Welcome to the Philippines! We have finally landed in Clark International Airport. Please don’t forget your bags, luggage, and trash before leaving the plane. We would like to thank you for trusting Neo Navigation Airlines! We hope to be of service to you again. Have a great day!”

…

……

………

…………

**“YA?!”** Hyuck shouts, catching everyone’s attention and stopping the flight attendant from speaking any further.

All eyes are glued on him, and even his friends are perplexed at his sudden shout… for waking up? Hyuck stands up, pointing at the flight attendant.

“N-” he stumbles, realizing what he’s doing.

“Neomu neomu NEOmu neoMU NEOMU. JJinja chukhahamnida.

“Your service is just wonderful! Immaculate, even. The flight was impeccable! Not a single moment of turbulence. The food? An explosion of flavor in my mouth! Dare say, you have to be ranked 1st in the best airlines I’ve ever experienced. Everyone, baksu!”

Hyuck stuns the crowd with his impromptu speech, making everyone applaud to the attendants, pilot, and the airline in general.

He bows formally to the flight attendant, making her smile and embarrassed. After that, he sits right back down on his seat, _smiling the dignity away~_

“WoW. You really are good with your mouth,” Jaemin teases. “You could potentially persuade Jaemin, and I thought he’d always be number one, but you’re a contender.” Jeno states, making Jaemin frown.

“Hey, you’re still number one in my heart, oki?” Jeno reassures, making Jaemin smile.

“What happened anyway?” Doyoung asks. Hyuck only looks at him, contemplating whether to tell his dream or lie about it, to which he answers, “None of your business.”

He gives a smirk to Doyoung, almost provoking him to bicker, but shrugs it off yet again.

Jaehyun finally wakes up to Sicheng caressing his hands, somewhat softening it since his hands have a rough surface. He raises his head and lets out a pained exhale, supporting his neck.

“Assh- My neck hurts,” Jaehyun whines, trying to stretch his neck. “Let me help,” Sicheng tells him, as he repositions Jaehyun to face about, now trying to ease the pain.

Jaehyun lets him do the magic, following his instructions. Sicheng gives a massage to Jaehyun, hitting every point of his neck that aches, relieving him from the pain.

Jaehyun lets out a groan, only to sigh in relief right after. He doesn’t feel the pain on his neck. He feels *magically* healed.

“You still got it, hm? Your masseur talent? You truly got it all, Sicheng. Thank you,” Jaehyun says, as he turns to Sicheng’s direction, hugging him tightly.

“Only for my beloved friend. Welcome, Jaehyun~ahh.”

They break off the hug, as they get their hand carry bags on top of them, and proceed to leave the plane.

While walking, they bask at the field beside the airport, making them excited (and that was just grass…).

~

They get inside the airport, process some papers, and wait for their luggage to meet them at the conveyor belt. In about fifteen minutes, they all got their luggage and proceeded outside the airport.

“The Philippines! How wonderful. Pleasant, even,” Doyoung declares, excited. “Come on, let’s grab a taxi to our hotel.”

They follow suit, as Jaehyun approaches the taxi area of the airport, right outside where they had exited, and every now and then, Jaemin takes a few photographs.

Now, since not everyone is fluent in English, Jaehyun does most of the talking. He’s lived in America for four years, and that’s why he’s here… man… to speak.

He approaches two taxi drivers who were speaking to each other and intervenes. “Hello there, could you please bring us to the Maria Hotel?” he asks, confident.

The taxi drivers nod, as they prepare their cars. Jaehyun calls for his group who were still waiting by the exit of the airport, as they carefully cross the road.

As soon as they cross, they put their luggage at the back trunk of the taxis, grouping themselves just like how they sat in the flight.

They enter the car, grab their seatbelts, and stay quiet for the rest of the drive. No one speaks in both taxis, because they all gape at the beauty that is Clark.

It’s the pleasing scenery of it. The grass, full of dew, the abundance of trees, the few people passing by, walking, or jogging.

They couldn’t wait to roam Clark, walking in its chill and cool ambiance. One could say they hit the jackpot, because they came when it is coolest.

 _Amihan,_ or the northeast monsoon season, in the month of February. This is the peak of the northeast trade wind, when some citizens tend to wear a jacket to fend off from the cold.

After enough gaping, both taxis have gotten to the hotel, them not even realizing that they’ve already arrived.

“Sir, that’ll be 150 pesos po.” The taxi driver says.

(‘po’ and ‘opo’ are words that are used for respect and courtesy to the elderly and/or those you respect.)

“Ito po. Maraming salamat po. (Here. Thank you so much.)” Jaehyun answers, giving the money.

Jaehyun, Sicheng, and Donghyuck leave the taxi, as they get their luggage with the help of someone working in the Maria Hotel.

Not long after comes the other taxi, stopping behind where the first taxi driver parked. Doyoung pays, as they all also leave the taxi, getting their luggage.

Now that all of them are present, they go inside the Maria Hotel, seated in the lounge for new visitors.

All that leave their mouths are words of astonishment. Full of _‘wows’, ‘daebak’, ‘heol’,_ and snaps from Jaemin’s camera.

They slightly wander off going to the lounging area, almost bumping into people in the process. Most of them seat themselves, chattering about the hotel’s beauty.

Jaehyun goes to the receptionist, processing some payments and finally getting their card keys to their room, a suite. He approaches his group, waving two card keys at them, giving the other to Doyoung.

“7th floor. Let’s go!” Jaehyun tells them cheerfully. They all smile and go to the elevator, waiting for it to fall to the Ground floor. As soon as it lands, they go in unhesitantly, until Doyoung realizes. He gasps, eyes widening. “Our luggage!”

They’ve been praising the hotel and relishing the ambiance that they’ve completely forgotten about it; although…

“Don’t worry, Sir. I’ll bring it to your room in the next lift. We wouldn’t fit if I joined you. Please, enjoy your stay.”

The bellboy, who was behind them, spoke, and the cart with all their luggage was just beside him.

“Oh- Okay… Thank you, sir.” Doyoung replies, feeling relieved. The door closes, as it rises to the 7th floor when Jaehyun taps the card on the sensor.

The elevator rises, as they become excited to get inside their suite. It finally rises to the 7th floor, stopping.

“We’re here!” Hyuck exclaims. “Finally, we get to sleep on a real bed.” Jaemin announces, as they walk out the elevator and into their suite.

While walking though, Sicheng accidentally bumps into someone, apologizing immediately, and the person just nods, going in the elevator.

“Room 712. Let’s go in!” Jaehyun tells them, ecstatic. He unlocks the door with the card key, as it opens. He opens the door to their suite, and they gasp.

Speechless, they zoom in the suite, looking at every corner of the room, continuously gaping and jaw dropping.

“I- Uhm- Wha- WOW!” Hyuck exclaims.

The room is a beautiful jade green with a contrast of white. There are emeralds that shine bright like a diamond, illuminating the room.

Another notable feature is the snake painting, looking like it’s piercing through their souls. It captivates them, how a snake could look so intriguing.

They take off their shoes and wander the room barefoot, even rubbing their feet on the carpet. It doesn’t take long until they claim beds.

The obvious being Jeno and Jaemin claiming the king-sized bed, and the consented being Jaehyun and Sicheng getting the other king-sized bed.

It leaves Doyoung and Donghyuck to room together, and thankfully, the room has two queen-sized beds.

“Hey,” Doyoung catches everyone’s attention. “Let’s not nap too long, oki? We’ll have a hard time trying to sleep by night.”

All of them nod, and the doorbell sounds off. Jaemin approaches the door, opening it, and he gets greeted by the bellboy with their luggage.

He brings it in, while Jaemin also helps out, as they now settle in their rooms.

~

“When was the last time we were living under the same roof? Was it college? Quite reminiscent.” Sicheng confessed, looking out their window.

“I think it was when we went to China, back at your home.” Jaehyun corrects. Sicheng remembers and looks at him, smiling dearly.

“I missed that.” Sicheng confessed.

“I missed you.” Jaehyun confessed, teasing him.

Sicheng smirks, getting closer to Jaehyun and hugging him. Jaehyun smiles wider, hugging him tighter.

“I can’t wait to travel up north. It’ll all be worth it,.” Jaehyun blurts. “It surely will.” Sicheng states, rubbing Jaehyun’s back.

“Let’s take a nap, a proper one this time.” Jaehyun tells Sicheng. “Okiokii,” Sicheng replies, bringing them to the bed, giggling.

Jaehyun gets surprised at the sudden action. “WoW. When did you get this strong?” Jaehyun asks, surprised.

“After I won kai bai bo against you.”

Jaehyun wheezes, remembering how they ended an argument over who’s stronger with that game. They smile, reminiscing memories of the past, as they nap, still not changing clothes.

~

“Ya. Don’t poke me or mess with me when I nap, oki?” Doyoung pleads. “Don’t worry. I’m not **THAT** mischievous. Rest, hyung.”

Hearing that from Donghyuck, Doyoung implies that maybe living with him isn’t that hard… at least for now.

He changes into comfortable clothes, hanging his polo and pants on a hanger and putting it in the closet, as he lies down on his bed, cozying in it, and naps.

Their relationship dynamic is unique in itself. Most of the time, they’re bickering at almost everything. Another time, the least to happen, would be when they openly talk about Donghyuck’s hardships.

Doyoung never really expected this _breakthrough_ to happen, but when it did, he honestly cried. He happened to pass by a drunk Donghyuck.

He passed out on the street, so his presence was something Hyuck appreciates till today. He brought Hyuck back to his own home, laying him down on the couch, just enough to sober him up a little.

Hyuck sees Doyoung’s figure, as he cries out. It startles Doyoung, enough for him to go back to Hyuck, comforting him.

This moment made them close, and ever since, Donghyuck would go on late night calls with Doyoung whether to open up about some personal problems or openly talk about anything with him, establishing their two-sided looking dynamics.

Donghyuck doesn’t do any of his antics, only playing his games on his phone, as he listens to some Michael Jackson, trying to remember his cut short dream (and sulking over it).

“Rest well, hyung. Also, thank you for the invite…” Hyuck confesses, not assuming Doyoung heard any of that, but he answers, “Welcome, Donghyuck~ah.”

Despite Doyoung replying, Donghyuck doesn’t hear it, as he grooves to the beat of his music.

~

“You brought your polaroid camera?” Jeno asks. “I sure did. I can’t not take physical pictures of our trip. This will be memorable to everyone,” Jaemin explains.

Jaemin has always had a passion for photography. He takes pictures of places he goes to, whether deemed _not worthy_ or _aesthetically pleasing._

“Did you buy a lot of films?” he follows up. “Enough for this trip? Of course I bought a lot. I wouldn’t want to get short of films.”

Jeno smiles tenderly, giving Jaemin a heartwarming look on his face, quite comforting. They talk some more, change clothes, and lie down, now speaking with their inner voice.

“Jeno~yah”

“Hm?”

Jaemin leans closer, closing the gap between their lips, and it makes Jeno blush and flushed in embarrassment, looking down because of his instant reaction. It makes Jaemin laugh, as he cups his hand on Jeno’s jaw, moving it up.

“Hey, I haven’t even told you what I wanted to say.”

“Sorry, Jaeminnie. It was… sudden. It’s something I should get used to by now.”

“Don’t worry, Jeno~yah. It’ll become natural after a few more pecks.”

“Yeah… So, what were you gonna say?”

“Thank you.”

“Gabjagi?”

“I guess. You see, it’s still so fresh in my memory, that day.”

“Right, that day. You still think about it, don’t you?”

“Yeah. I couldn’t thank you or them enough.”

“That’s fine. You will, eventually. I know you’ll become more at ease. Let time take its place, right?”

“On point.”

“Then so be it.”

Jeno suddenly leans in closer to Jaemin, closing his eyes, as he’s now the one closing the gap between their lips. It’s a long one, a soft and supple one.

Jeno cups his hand on the other, while Jaemin holds him by the cheek, caressing it. They let go, catching their breath.

“It’ll become natural after a few more pecks, right, Jaeminnie?”

“Yes.”

“That felt great…”

“Want another?”

“Later. Wake me up with it. hihi~”

They giggle to themselves, as they embrace under the blankets, closing their eyes and sleeping.

By now, they are all asleep, taking supposedly short naps… but since time flies in the Philippines, the sun has fallen, and it’s already dusk.

~

Doyoung is being shaken by someone, apparently trying to wake him up. “5 more minutes pleaseee.”

“Hyung, it’s already 6:30 in the evening.”

“WHAT?!” He immediately jolts up, questioning the time. He sees Sicheng with a frown, being forcefully hugged by Donghyuck.

“Shouldn’t we eat dinner? We have a road trip to catch in the morning…” Sicheng whines, trying to remove Hyuck yet again.

Doyoung sighs, stretching his arms. “Well then, let’s eat, shall we? I’ll just change.”

_‘I know I told the kid NOT to mess with me, but I can’t believe I forgot to say to wake me up BEFORE the moon rises. Aish…’_

“Please change fast, hyung. This kid is holding onto me like there’s nothing more to lose.”

“Well, there IS nothing more to lose, hyung. You were the only person who reciprocated my love.”

Hyuck’s confession makes Sicheng regret ever speaking with him when they were college students, as he helplessly tries to break free from his ***suffocating*** hugs and ***overbearing*** kisses.

Doyoung makes a quick change, calls for Jeno and Jaemin, while Jaehyun is already waiting at the living room, using his phone.

After about fifteen minutes, all of them are ready to go, and Hyuck finally stops holding on to Sicheng. _‘Freedom!’_ Sicheng shouts in his mind.

They go out of the hotel, calling a taxi. After calling two, they ask to lead them to the nearest Korean restaurant (for now).

Seemingly enough, Clark has many Korean restaurants, even having a Korea Town running along a highway. After being able to spot one in Clark, they arrive at their destination.

It’s an expensive looking restaurant that’s really only selling samgyeopsal and its accompanying side dishes. They get inside and seat themselves on a six-top table.

The restaurant is filled with customers, ranging from Filipinos to Koreans to tourists. It’s quite welcoming, must they say.

They order food right away, also ordering two bottles of soju, and talk for now. The atmosphere is filled with catching up and funny stories, as the food is being served with Jaehyun grilling the meat.

“Jal meokkesseumnidaaa!”

They still converse while eating, just enjoying everyone’s company and sharing their own success stories, and finally, they’re done eating.

Doyoung gets the soju bottle, opening and pouring it on everyone’s shot glass, then raises his shot.

“To a relaxing, fun, and enjoyable trip!”

“Geonbae!”

***clink***

They all drink, now sharing embarrassing stories. They also share about their profession, seeing their eyes passionately flair up.

It doesn’t take too long to finish two soju bottles, so they finish drinking; also, they wouldn’t want to risk getting drunk nor even tipsy.

“Jal meogeosseumnidaaa!”

Doyoung pays for their meal, as they all bid goodbye to the owners and leave the vicinity. They leisurely walk, looking at the night sky, as they return to their hotel.

Their hotel isn’t far off, and they thought of walking off what they ate and of course, to stroll the area.

“Hyungs, I think we’ll walk for now, us three.” Jeno tells them, pointing at himself, Jaemin, and Donghyuck, as Doyoung turns back to them.

“Sure. Please come back safe, oki?” Doyoung tells them.

“We will, hyung~nim,” Hyuck assures. “Don’t miss us too much, hm?”

Doyung smirks, waving at them, as they go their separate ways. Before they leave what Doyoung’s ears could still deem audible, he hears Hyuck let out an explosive laugh, making him react with a wheeze.

He now looks at Jaehyun and Sicheng, seemingly about to do the same thing.

“You two better go home before midnight, oki? We have a road trip to catch, so we better have a good night’s sleep.”

“We will, hyung.” Jaehyun answered.

“I think you won’t walk, huh?” Sicheng noticed. “See you later then, Doyoung hyung.” he bids.

They walk their separate ways, and Doyoung is left alone, returning to the hotel.

_‘Some me time, huh?’_

He’s taking small steps, gazing at the night sky and atmosphere. He takes a deep breath, inhaling the clean air. _‘How fresh’_ he thinks to himself.

Through walking, he encounters many Koreans, jogging and leisurely walking. He even meets a lady of age, which he helps cross the street.

He takes a good look at the sky, seeing many stars. He stops for just a moment, staring at the night sky. _‘Ippeuda…’_

After roaming around a little more, he gets back to the hotel. He sees a small cafe inside, going there to buy a pack of tea and french macarons. After buying, he returns to their suite, immediately inhaling the air and taking mental pictures of it.

He gets to his room and grabs his casual clothes to sleep in from the closet, as he strips down his clothes.

He grabs a bathrobe from the closet, wearing it. Going inside the bathroom, he’s astonished by the bathtub, opening its faucet. He goes to the cabinet in the bathroom and finds the bath gel to mix in the water.

He adds a dollop of it, waiting for it to bubble. Right after it bubbles and the water reaches a certain level, he stops the faucet from running, as he removes his bathrobe and puts his toe in the water.

 _‘Warm…’_ he thought to himself. After testing the temperature of the water, he submerges himself in it, relaxing.

_‘This feels nice…’_

~

“Kamsahamnidaaa!” the cashier bids them.

Jaehyun and Sicheng walk out of the convenience store, opening their Samanco bars, an ice cream sandwich in a fish-shaped bun.

Sicheng slowly opens the package, tearing it gently so as to not let it fall. He smells the samanco bar, then takes a bite from the tail.

“Wahh, I missed this a lot.” Sicheng exclaimed.

“Were you not able to have one when you arrived in Korea?” Jaehyun asks.

“Well, I could have… but couldn’t. Once I came to the airport, I looked for the closest restaurant, a Chinese one. I ate swiftly, then went on.

“Honestly, as a native, the food didn’t do China justice. It was quite bland and the flavors were all over the place, incohesive really.”

“Ohh, why didn’t you tell me you became a food critic, hm?” Jaehyun asked, teasing him.

Sicheng only scoffs, shoving Jaehyun by the shoulder.

“I guess I shouldn’t have gone to Korea.” Sicheng said jokingly, looking away.

“Aniyaaaaaaaa, I thought you missed me… and Korea… and everything about it and us?” Jaehyun asks, whining, as he wraps his shoulder around Sicheng, making him move a bit.

Sicheng smiles, missing Jaehyun by his side and having late night walks. He tries to keep a serious expression, but laughs at Jaehyun’s plea, making him wrap his arms around his shoulder too.

“Of course, I do. Ugh, you’re so cute when you do that, so anyways, back to my storytelling, I went for the comfort room, and it was… oh my, horrific. I felt my spine tingle when I saw the dirty cubicles.

“I went inside one of the toilets and saw urine on the seat. I was so disgusted that I almost puked. What an _experience._ I got out that dirty pithole and kept criticizing it, until I found you.”

 _‘Me? Huh, you really do miss me. How sweet.’_ Jaehyun thought to himself.

“Wahh, it felt like I saw an angel come and get me, and it was you. _My savior,_ I thought to myself. My face lit up, seeing you. If anything, I still feel grateful, just as much as when we were still college students.”

Jaehyun stops for a moment, still not taking a bite of his ice cream sandwich. He looks up at the moon, thanking it even.

In a span of two years, all he’s heard about Sicheng is that he’s successful and that his business keeps growing. Though not once was he able to congratulate him properly nor speak with him.

He didn’t want their friendship to die down… the reason being that they don’t speak with each other…

It wasn’t that he thought their friendship was weak nor did they end it over a quarrel, but that he feared they’d become strangers just because of work, because they couldn’t talk given their personal lives.

But, no…

Here they are, meeting again after two years. It was only texts that held their friendship together, and now, a trip to bond together and relax.

He glances at Sicheng, who’s looking right back at him. And all this time, he still had the same sentiments and gratefulness, to him at least.

“Sorry. Did I speak too much?” Sicheng asks due to the prolonged silence.

“No. I’m just… stunned? For two years we weren’t able to meet. Two years we couldn’t talk. Two years of not seeing you. It was hard.”

He notices the leftover cream by Sicheng’s lips, as he takes it off with his thumb, flicking it away. He gets Sicheng embarrassed, as he looks back up to the sky, walking slowly.

“We’ve been by each other’s side for what, almost six years? And they say _‘if a friendship lasts longer than seven years, psychologists say it will be a lifetime.’_

“And I want that. I want that with you, Sicheng.”

Jaehyun stops walking, right in front of a field of grass. Looking at Sicheng, he seems speechless. His expression says everything, and so he speaks.

“I want that too, Jaehyun. Of course, with you.”

They smile tenderly, seeing the sparkle in Sicheng’s eyes, and the deep crease in Jaehyun’s dimple.

“Hey, your ice cream…”

“Hm?”

They’ve been walking for quite the time that Jaehyun has forgotten about his Samanco bar. It’s already melting, even dripping down his fingers.

“Palli!! At least take a bite!”

And so he did. He gobbles down his ice cream sandwich, even licking the cream dripping down his fingers. Sicheng laughs, laughing louder after every bite he takes and seeing the cream all over his mouth and lips.

In no time, Jaehyun finishes the ice cream sandwich with the mess quite evident.

“Oh my. You’re just like a kid. Still, a kid.”

Sicheng helps clean Jaehyun up, using his fingers and putting the leftover cream by the end of his shirt, as they walk again around the field.

~

“Hey, there’s a playground over there!” Hyuck points towards the direction of the playground. They all go there, playing around with the seesaws.

After enough fooling around, Jaemin then brings out the soda they bought from a nearby convenience store, sitting himself down on a bench.

“Ya, let’s have a toast!” Jaemin shouted.

“Suree,” Jeno answered.

They get their soda cans, opening it at the same time. They raise it, as Jaemin speaks.

“To a safe, enjoyable, and memorable trip!”

“Geonbae!”

And so they drink. They were able to find Fanta in one of the refrigerators of the nearby convenience store. Later on, their conversation is filled with unexpected burps, always catching everyone off guard and making them laugh.

“Hey, let’s go to the swings and measure who goes higher. Whoever wins gets to eat what he wants,” Hyuck bids.

“As long as you don’t chicken out, I’m in.” Jeno said, smirking.

Jeno’s condition makes sense, knowing how when Donghyuck knows he won’t win, he’ll change something in his bid, making him win.

“Ya, my pride is on the line. I won’t.” Donghyuck promised. “Okay. But if you do, you’ll buy us both whatever we want.” Jaemin said, grinning.

Donghyuck gives them a grim look, as they both smirk and grin to themselves.

“Anyways, let’s go for it. Ten swings?” Jeno asks. “Let’s do fifteen,” Hyuck concludes.

“Okay then. Let’s swing,” Jaemin tells them.

A tense atmosphere builds, as they all become competitive. Nothing is stopping them from the game Hyuck proposed, knowing they’ll get to eat whatever they want to.

The swings are enough for three people, so they all sit themselves in each seat. They build momentum by positioning themselves to run back, and stopping at their peak.

Arrangement: Jaemin Donghyuck Jeno

It’s their intense battle of who swings highest with their pride on the line. A battle of who builds better momentum.

“Ready…”

“Get set,”

“GOOOOOOO!”

They swing as high as they can. The air that was once unmoved gets disturbed by their sudden swing. By the first swing, it already seemed like Jeno was leading, winning even.

After each swing, Hyuck catches up a little, and by the seventh swing, Jaemin stops. He stops himself, seemingly looking at another swing.

“You gave up? Okay, now to beat you!” Hyuck shouted.

Hyuck only focuses on Jeno, as Jaemin walks closer to what he just saw. By the twelfth swing, Jeno loses momentum, making Hyuck take the lead, and by the fourteenth, he really stops.

Jeno seemed to have seen what Jaemin saw, also going closer to take a good look.

“HA! I WON! BY DEFAULT!” Hyuck exclaimed cheerfully. He jumps away from the swing, landing gracefully. “Ya, won’t y’all at least pretend to congratulate me?”

Jeno and Jaemin gape, confirming that they are seeing what they did correctly.

“Ya! Anyways, I want-” Hyuck stops, noticing a swinging swing. He takes a closer look, examining it. “Why are you so fascinated by a swing swinging by itself?”

Then it hits him. It’s swinging, by **ITSELF**. They aren’t fascinated by it; they’re shocked by it. They may not have known, but people say that Clark is haunted.

There’s even a haunted hospital in Clark called the Clark Abandoned Haunted Hospital, which is actually near where they were.

The eeriness and silence of the night hits them at what seemed like the darkest hour of the night, as the swinging swing loses momentum.

Hyuck now takes a step back, slowly backing out. He turns around, trying to forget what he saw, and approaching the seat he swung on, it swings. **ITSELF.**

He stops, frozen in place. His jaw drops, possibly seeing a figure of a lost boy without a face. It scares him, until he comes back to his senses.

Jeno and Jaemin also turn back, as goosebumps suddenly fill in. They see the boy, as it waves at them. Their eyes are full of worry and horror, not knowing what it’ll do.

“Ya. Let’s leave and go back.”

“Geurae,” Jeno and Jaemin immediately agree.

They leave together, keeping close distance and walking away. They pretend they didn’t see what they had just seen, getting more goosebumps.

As soon as they leave that area, they mindlessly run towards any direction, hopefully bumping into anyone they can approach.

~

“Ahh, that was a relaxing bath.” Doyoung exclaimed, wearing a bathrobe.

He goes to the kitchen counter where he left his newly bought pack of tea and macarons, as he combs his hair with his hands. He takes out a mug from a cabinet, placing it on the table, and then gets a kettle, boiling some water.

He waits it out, until he hears a knock on the door. _‘Already? That was fast.’_

He didn’t expect any of them to return this early from their late night walk, but it’s better, considering how they need to wake up early.

He approaches the door, opening it, and gasps. He sees someone in a towel with a puddle of water already forming by his feet.

His hair is damp, still wet from what looked like a swim. He’s cold, shuddering at the little gush of wind he felt pass by.

“Taeyong?”

“Annyeong, Doyoung~ahh.”

It’s Taeyong, who seemingly came from a late night swim. He’s only wearing a shirt, shorts, flip flops, and a towel to keep him slightly warm from freezing.

“When did you get here?” Doyoung asks, still in shock. “Two days ago? I stayed here for the meantime. I’m waiting for some friends.”

Who knew Doyoung would meet his college friend, Taeyong, on a trip. They have been in touch longer than seven years, already going on nine, and their friendship is quite like his and Donghyuck.

The only difference is that Taeyong opens up more and barely has time to talk nor even text with Doyoung. In a few month’s time, he’ll be an idol, giving him little to no time to meet or catch up with his friend.

Truthfully, Taeyong barely knows any of Doyoung’s struggles. _‘I’m fine’_ is what Doyoung always answered, reassuring him time and time again that he’s fine.

He also only knows Jaehyun and Jeno by their names. _‘You’ll meet them in time’_ Doyoung told him. He hasn’t been able to meet them, given his dreadful training schedule.

Despite all this, Doyoung was just understanding. He knows Taeyong’s situation, so he doesn’t mind it when they don’t speak, and he doesn’t mind it when he calls so early in the morning or too late in the night.

“I’m glad you’re here. Come in! I just boiled some water. Let’s have some tea.”

“Thank you…”

He notices Doyoung’s bathrobe, shifting his eyes on his collarbones. He touches it out of curiosity, making Doyoung blush.

“Yong~ahh! That tickles…”

“I’m sorry. They’re pretty, deep even.”

“At least ask for my consent!”

“I don’t have to~ hehe~”

Doyoung smirks, seeing Taeyong be playful. He gets in, and Doyoung grabs him by the wrist. He brings him to the bathroom and points at a towel.

“It’ll take about five minutes to let the tea set. Take a shower. Use my towel, if you don’t mind. I’ll dry your towel, too.”

“Is that fine?”

“I mean, I offered it. It’s fine. I hope you won’t worry.”

Taeyong smiles, as he gets inside the bathroom. “Thank you, Doyoung~ahh.”

“Welcome, Yong~ah. I’ll leave a bathrobe by the knob. Give me your clothes later. I’ll dry them the best I can.”

Taeyong smiles wider. “Sure,” as he hands his towel for Doyoung to dry. He enters the bathroom and now proceeds to take a shower. Doyoung suddenly hears the kettle whistle, so he rushes to close the stove.

He gets another mug, blowing away any dust, as he opens the newly bought pack of tea, getting two tea bags out. He places the tea bags on each mug, then gets the kettle and pours the water in the mugs.

He then hangs Taeyong’s towel on a rack, and afterwards, he goes to his room and changes clothes, wearing something casual after being in a bathrobe for the longest time, and also remembers to get a new one for Taeyong to wear for the meantime.

He grabs another bathrobe from the same closet, putting it on the door knob. He goes back to the kitchen, now waiting for Taeyong to finish showering.

Not long after does he finish, as he grabs the bathrobe on the door knob. He comes out of the bathroom, holding his wet clothes and looking naturally pleasing and eye-catching.

Doyoung couldn’t help but look at his friend proudly, as Taeyong notices him just looking, getting him embarrassed. “Ya, stop. I’m getting shy.”

Doyoung realizes and apologizes. “Oh, sorry. You’re just too beautiful to be real.” Hearing this, Taeyong laughs, enough for him to accept his compliment.

“Sit, and hand me your clothes. I’ll dry them.”

Taeyong abides, as he sits himself comfortably. As soon as he hands his clothes, Doyoung immediately goes for the dryer machine, pressing a few buttons and letting it do its magic.

He goes back to sit beside Taeyong, though facing him. He crosses his legs, as he reaches for his tea.

“So tell me, how are you?”

Taeyong looks up at the ceiling, contemplating. He smiles, his boba eyes sparkling.

“Want a macaron? In exchange for telling me how you are.”

This makes Taeyong laugh, as he snatches the macaron Doyoung was holding and takes a bite.

“Such a sweet tooth.” Doyoung teased. “I need my sugar…” Taeyong said in defense.

After two years of not meeting with only a glimpse of seeing each other, they talk for now, catching up on how they’ve been in life.

~

“Hey, I see a soccer ball. Wanna play?” Jaehyun asks, initiating a bet. “Whoever loses will pay for a meal.”

“Okay,” Sicheng replies, his passion to win blazing. “Kai Bai Bo- Bo- Bo- I’ll block first.”

“First to three goals?”

“Sure. I’ll beat you again.”

Sicheng smirks, looking at Jaehyun also getting competitive, as he stretches a little.

They enter the field, Jaehyun grabbing the ball while Sicheng placing himself by the goal net, spreading his arms and legs open.

The atmosphere becomes tense, as Jaehyun places the ball on the field of grass, backing off. He shifts his weight, enough to put power in his kick, as he runs. He approaches the ball, and-

“JAEHYUN HYUNG! SICHENG HYUNG!”

Jaehyun kicks the ball unknowingly, while Sicheng dodges it.

They turn to the direction of the scream, seeing the kids slow down from running and breathing quite heavily.

Hyuck falls to his knees, while Jeno rests his palms on his knees, crouching, while Jaemin closes his eyes, repeating the words, _‘It was all an illusion…’_

“Kids? What happened?” Jaehyun asks, worrying over their fearful faces.

“There’s…” Hyuck speaks, panting. “I think there are ghosts…” he pants harder. “Here…”

“We ran… thankfully to your direction…” Jeno confessed, as he went on to embrace Jaehyun.

Jaehyun lets him be, seeing how he was panting from running and catching his breath.

Sicheng then approaches Hyuck, patting his back and calming him down with breathing techniques. “Gwaenchana… You’re safe now,” he says, comforting him.

He goes on to look at Jaemin, asking him what they saw. He mouths it to him, so as not to scare Hyuck again.

_‘We saw a swing swinging by itself and ran for it.’_

That was enough for Sicheng to understand, as he continued to comfort Donghyuck, then he stretched his right hand to Jaemin.

It didn’t quite register to Jaemin what he was trying to do, but his reflex tells him to also hold out his right hand, and so he does.

Sicheng looks at their hands, then looks back up to Jaemin, giving him a reassuring smile and mouthing the words, _‘We’re here now. Don’t worry… too much.’_

Jaemin gets somewhat relieved, as Sicheng rubs his hand, easing him.

“Come on. Let’s go home,” Jaehyun tells them all.

~

“Glad to know you’re doing fine. Let’s meet again back in Korea,” Doyoung tells Taeyong.

“Of course. Wanna go to Busan?” Taeyong asks. “Suree. Anywhere with you, Yong~ahh.”

They had a lengthy talk of catching up with each other, until the latter had to go back to his room.

Taeyong stands up, as Doyoung hands him his dried clothes. He goes to the bathroom, changing back to his now dried clothes. As soon as he got out, he returned the bathrobe neatly.

“Jal ja, Doyoung~ahh,” Taeyong bids, proceeding to the door.

“Jal ja, Yong~ahh,” Doyoung also bids.

Doyoung stands by the hallway of the door, watching Taeyong leave their suite. He walks to the door, also holding his towel.

He leaves with a smile on his face, as he holds the knob of the door. Doyoung watches him go out, but he stops with his hand still on the knob.

“Actually…” Taeyong mutters. He lets go of the knob, turning back to Doyoung. He approaches him, Doyoung not expecting what’s next, so it shocks him.

Taeyong embraces him. His right arm above Doyoung's left shoulder. His left arm below Doyoung’s right shoulder. It wasn’t what Doyoung could expect to happen, but it happened.

They never really did any kind of affectionate physical touch, the closest being Taeyong suffocating Doyoung’s hand whilst in a haunted house.

It definitely caught Doyoung off guard and gasping, but the action made him happy. He’s happy that his friend could now embrace him.

“Doyoung~ahh… I had an urge, so I had to…” Taeyong blurted, shy.

“I’m glad you had an urge. Because I didn’t think we’d even embrace each other the way we are now.”

He also then embraces him just like Taeyong is. His right arm above Taeyong’s left shoulder. His left arm below Taeyong’s right shoulder.

It was a solid two minutes of intimate hugging, Doyoung rubbing Taeyong’s back to soothe him. They break it off slowly, yet not wanting to let go at all.

“I have to go. When we meet again, let’s… do this again? It felt… great. Soothing, truly.”

Doyoung looks at his feet, trying to not let his tears drop, then looks back up at Taeyong, smiling.

“Then I’ll wait for that next encounter. Until then, always be safe. See you soon, Yong~ahh. Jal ja”

“See you soon, Doyoung~ahh. Jal ja”

On that note, Taeyong now leaves, as Doyoung watches him, and right after, he sits in the living room, waiting for the others.

By now, Taeyong is in the elevator, waiting for it to drop to the ground floor. As the door opens, he gets greeted by unfamiliar faces, looking tired and weary.

He gets out, as they enter the elevator. He leaves the hotel, finding the nearest convenience store to buy a drink.

They waited for the elevator to rise up to their floor, and when it did, they went for their room immediately.

Doyoung hears the door unlock, so he stands up to greet his group. Jeno enters first, as he greets him, “Annyeo-” He notices his fearful expression.

“Doyoung hyunggg,” Jeno slightly whined. “Hmm? Oh-”

Jeno goes on to embrace him, while he thinks to himself what’s happening. He looks at the others, and then he realizes.

He glances at Jaehyun, seeing in his eyes what had happened. Then, he looks at Sicheng, whose arm is wrapped around Jaemin, rubbing his shoulder.

“Come on. Take a quick shower and sleep. Let’s… forget about that for now,” Doyoung tells them, trying his best to choose the appropriate words.

And so they did, as everyone went to their own rooms. Doyoung checks up on everyone, especially the kids, reassuring them they’re safe.

Doyoung enters the room of Jeno and Jaemin, seeing them already prepared to sleep. He approaches them both, leaving a peck on their cheeks and hugging them.

“Jal ja, hyung” they both bid.

“Jal ja” he also bids, as he closes the door.

He now enters the room of Jaehyun and Sicheng, thinking they’re already asleep. He looks at them, confirming that they are asleep and even facing each other. _‘Kiyowo… Jal ja’_ he whispers.

He silently closes the door, and after checking up on them, he goes back to his room. He enters the room, seeing Hyuck face about his direction.

Despite feeling the drowsiness in him, he walks to Hyuck’s bed, sitting beside him.

“You’re probably asleep by now, so let me say this. I hope you’re fine. Please don’t overthink too much about what happened, but if you do, talk to me.”

After pouring out what he wanted to say, he caresses Hyuck’s hair, patting it down. “Jal ja” he now bids.

Little did he know that Hyuck was still awake, and he teared up a little at what he said.

Doyoung goes on to close the lights and then to his bed. He tucks himself in, huffing out the words, “Tomorrow will be a great day.”

~

“Hyunggg, wake up. Let’s have breakfast,” Jeno says, as he shakes Jaehyun’s body. “Eung?”

“We have to leave by 9, right? It’s already 7:30 in the morning.”

“Oki,” Jaehyun wakes up, stretching his arms.

It’s the morning they’ll leave Clark. The morning they’ll go up north. The morning they’ll make new memories by the time they leave.

He looks at his side, not seeing Sicheng there. “Where’s Sicheng?” he asks himself, not realizing he spoke instead of speaking in his mind.

“Oh, he’s with Jaemin right now.”

Jaehyun looks back up at Jeno, shocked that he answered and that Sicheng and Jaemin are together. _‘Did he read my mind? Or did I speak without realizing?’_

“Let me change into decent clothes, then let’s go.”

Jaehyun tidies his bed, folding the sheets and fluffing the pillows. He gets a jacket, a beanie, and glasses for radiation.

“Gaja,” Jaehyun tells Jeno.

They leave the room, arms around the other’s waist, and Jaehyun suddenly remembers. “Is Doyoung hyung down as well?”

Jeno tries to remember, “No. Not yet.”

“Should we call them?”

“Okiokii”

They approach the doorstep of his room, as Jaehyun knocks and speaks.

“Doyoung hyung! Let’s have breakfast!”

“We’ll be down in five minutes!” Hyuck answered instead. They get confused at the answer, because instead of Doyoung answering, Hyuck answered… for him?

“Oh- Okay. See you then, hyung, Hyuck.” Jaehyun replies, still confused.

They leave the suite, going for the elevator, and seeing the card on Jeno’s hand, Jaehyun realizes.

“Oh? That card… Is that what I used?”

“Yeah. Sicheng hyung got it… from you? No, wait. You placed it on a desk, so he got it. Jaemin and I were about to have breakfast, hoping that Doyoung hyung or you were awake, then we saw Sicheng with a card.

“So we went together. It was quite awkward; I’ll admit that. But once we were in the buffet area for breakfast, we just talked. It was easier for me and Sicheng hyung to speak, but wow.

“Hyung and Jaemin spoke like they were more than acquaintances. It shocked me, honestly. They surely got to know each other while still picking the food they wanna try to eat.

“Seeing them, I wanted them to continue, so I told them I’ll fetch you, Doyoung hyung, and Donghyuck, and here we are.”

From waiting for the elevator ‘til it dropped to the ground floor, that was enough for Jaehyun to know what had happened. He is surprised, not expecting them to interact that easily. They walk to the buffet area, arms still around the other’s waist.

Jeno shows him where they were sitting, seeing the two conversing with a smile on their faces. Jaehyun smiles at the two, knowing they’ll probably be best friends by the end of their trip.

Sicheng sees Jaehyun by his peripheral vision, making him face his direction. Jaemin does the same, smiling at him.

“Good morning!” they say in unison.

Sicheng and Jaemin look back at each other, shocked that they spoke in unison, and so they laugh. It wasn’t just an hour ago that they seemed like complete strangers, but now, they’re getting more and more comfortable by the minute.

Jaehyun and Jeno giggle to themselves, as they approach their table, but before that, Jaehyun first tells the lady by the entrance of the restaurant his room number, and then he and Jeno walk towards Sicheng and Jaemin.

“Good morning,” he greets. “You two seem comfortable? That’s nice to know.”

“Yeah. Even I didn’t expect it to happen. Well, this fast that is,” Sicheng confessed. “Same here. But talking was enough to make us comfortable,” Jaemin confessed as well.

While they were talking, Jeno lets go of Jaehyun, sitting beside Jaemin and eating again, as Jaehyun looks around.

He notices the beautiful lattice pattern on the ceiling, the wooden theme of the restaurant, the outfits of the waiters and waitresses, and finally, the food. He looks at a sign, presumably the name of the restaurant they’re eating in.

“Maharlika… What a nice name for a restaurant. It sounds… exotic?” Jaehyun thinks. “Yeah. It actually does. By the way, the food is exquisite! Try the longganisa that says Alaminos. It’s delicious, though kinda oily.

“Also, the fried rice! Surprisingly, that wasn’t oily at all! Then the tocino!!!! It’s soft and… and… I can’t even explain the texture! It was just too heavenly to be even eaten!”

(In the Philippines, Filipino-style Longganisa is made with ground pork, pork fat, spices, and [optional] sugar. Tocino is a cured meat product native to the Philippines. It is sometimes referred to as sweet red pork.)

Sicheng recommended and praised the food he had just tried. It was definitely risky, trying food without prior knowledge of the said food. He didn’t have the time to do proper research on the Philippines, given that he’s always too busy because of work.

Jaehyun smiles, as he now leaves them for a moment. “I’ll get what you recommended. Thanks,” Jaehyun bids, as he finds where the plates are placed.

Through proper scanning, he gets the food Sicheng recommended, and right on, he sees Donghyuck and Doyoung enter the restaurant. It wasn’t obvious, but Donghyuck removes Doyoung’s arm wrapped around his shoulder.

“Oh, Good morning!” Jaehyun greets. “Good morning, hyung.” Hyuck greets. “Good morning,” Doyoung greets as well.

“The plates are right over there. Please, help yourselves,” Jaehyun points, as he grabs more food. “Geurae,” Doyoung coolly replied.

Hyuck and Doyoung go grab a plate, while Jaehyun gets the last of the food he wants to try. He carefully walks to where his group was sitting, sitting beside Sicheng. He puts his food down, grunting.

Right after he sat down, Jeno and Jaemin had just finished eating. “Hyung, we’ll go back up now. We’ll prepare to leave as well,” Jaemin bids. “See you laterrr,” Jeno bids, as they walk away.

“Okiokii,” Jaehyun replies. “Annyeonggg,” Jaehyun and Sicheng bid, waving at them. Jaehyun watches them leave, as he now reverts his focus on his food.

He looks at his food, preparing to feast on it. “What’s that?” Sicheng suddenly asks. “This?” he points. “Yeah”

“Nido? Yeah, I think that’s what it’s called,” Jaehyun replies. “It’s soup, I assume? So I wanted to try it.”

(Nido Soup is the Filipino version of the Chinese Bird’s Nest Soup. The name is derived from El Nido, Palawan, an island in the southwest part of the Philippines, where these nests are harvested.)

He scoops a spoonful of the soup, sniffing it then slurping it. He makes a sour face, not because it is sour, but because it’s still too hot on the surface of his tongue.

He immediately grabs a drink, gulping it down, then makes a bitter face. Apparently, he gulped down Jaemin’s leftover americano, so it was a shock to his tongue and body.

If Jaemin were there, he’d giggle to himself, also feeling sorry that Jaehyun had to gulp down his drink. “Oh God, what a shocker.” Jaehyun confessed.

Jaehyun continues slurping down his soup, this time blowing it three times before slurping. Sicheng marvels at its content, thinking if he recognizes the soup or not.

Jaehyun notices, “Wanna have some?” he asks. “Yeah” Sicheng replied. He gets a spoonful, ready to feed it to him. He opens his mouth, enough for him to feed it; although, Jaehyun is a tease.

“Here’s the airplane!! Zzzzzzoooooommmm-”

Sicheng shrugs him by his shoulder, spilling the soup. They reactively move away, enough to not get stained by it. He frowns at Jaehyun, seeing the puddle of soup on his chair.

Jaehyun gets a tissue, cleaning the mess swiftly, as Sicheng sits back down. “Next time, just feed it to me. Actually no, I’ll just grab a spoon instead.”

Jaehyun smirks, as he gets another spoonful of the soup, seriously feeding it this time. It waits by Sicheng’s lips, as he gives a sour face, even backing away. “Come onnnnn. I’m serious this time,” Jaehyun pleads, smiling.

Sicheng suddenly remembers how Jaehyun would feed and tend to him as if he were a parent. During the days he’d get sick, Jaehyun would stay at their dorm, and although he had classes, he skipped them, anything for his best friend.

He’d cook Sicheng’s favorite soup to get his energy and health back, which he thanks Jaehyun for. He suppresses a smile, as he keeps a straight face.

**flashback**

“We’re doing this together. You’re sick; I’m sick. You’re absent; I’m absent. You die; I die.” Jaehyun assured. “Thank you. Anything but the latter though. Uhh, why make way for me?” Sicheng asks, concerned.

“Because I care. About you. For you. So if anything, you first over college.” Jaehyun answered, putting a damp towel on top of Sicheng’s head. “Aww... You’re making me cry…” Sicheng whined. “You’ll make me cry too if you do. God, you softened me up…” Jaehyun confessed.

“Hey,” Sicheng whispered. “Wanna go out sometime?” he asked, pointing out the window. Jaehyun doesn’t even think for a split second, also looking out the window. “Of course. Wanna go to Jeju?” he asked. “Would we even have the money?” Sicheng followed up.

“We’ll make the money. We’ll make it happen. Anything at this point.” Jaehyun answered, looking back at Sicheng. “You know, you don’t have to do all this for- well, with me.” Sicheng voiced out.

“It’d be boring then. And if I wanted to enjoy with someone close to me, it'd be you.” Jaehyun replied, smiling. He looks back out the window, remembering their first breakthrough.

“You know, for me, I really only open my heart to my brother or cousin. Seemingly enough, you’re the only exception, truly.” Jaehyun confessed, squinting as the sun proves too bright for his eyes.

He looks back at his friend, already tearing up at… he guesses everything at this point. “YA! Okay, sorry I didn’t mean to shout, but heyyyyy, you’re making me cry!!” he whined, coming closer to his friend.

“You’re just too good to be true… Just like back in our first encounter. God, _‘what are they even saying?’_ was what was running in the back of my mind, not knowing you had good intentions.

“And here I am, with you tending to my health. You’d do anything for and with me? Ugh, of course I’d cry.” Sicheng blurted in one go, crying aloud. Upon hearing this, Jaehyun caresses his hand on his cheek, saying, “For you. With you, Sicheng~ahh.”

**back to present**

He abides, opening his mouth. Jaehyun puts the spoon in his mouth, as if Sicheng were a sick kid being fed by a parent. He lingers on the taste of the soup, contemplating on it.

Jaehyun smiles, seeing Sicheng enjoy the soup, as he continues to finish the soup. “Uhm…” Sicheng muttered. “May I have one more?” he asks.

Jaehyun looks at Sicheng, seeing his eyes that scream _‘moreeeeeee.’_ He does so again, feeding him a spoonful. After a few more dallops, he finishes the soup, and that was **JUST** the soup.

“Jaehyun~ahh”

“Hm?”

“The soup reminds me of China.”

“Really? How so?”

“Well…”

…

Jaehyun waits for him to continue, thinking why he stopped all of a sudden when he striked a conversation.

“Nevermind.”

“Nevermind? Why?”

“I wouldn’t know how you’d react…”

“You’ll know if you tell me.”

“That’s true, but… okay. I’ll tell you.”

Sicheng musters enough courage, not holding back anymore.

“It’s made out of bird’s saliva.”

…

……

………

…………

“That’s interesting,” Jaehyun bluntly replied. Sicheng is surprised, not expecting him to like the fact that he’s eating… well, spit, but hey, he liked it.

“Why didn’t we have that in China? I’m sure I’d love it just as much as this.”

“... Guess I never thought you’d like it.”

Only then does Donghyuck and Doyoung finish getting food, sitting in front of Sicheng and Jaehyun.

“Took you long enough,” Jaehyun blurts.

~

“Here again, huh?” Hyuck realizes. He’s back at the cemetery again, but something’s notably different. There’s no coffins, just tombstones now, and there’s no music playing.

Michael- Well, the grim reaper, is there, holding a staff-looking sickle. Hyuck looks towards his direction, as he does the same.

He doesn’t remove his cloak, as he approaches Hyuck. It’s a foggy atmosphere; the air is quite thin; the dirt is slightly damp; lastly, a full moon shines above them.

Hyuck takes small steps back, thinking he might die if the reaper came anymore closer. But as soon as the reaper came to him, he pointed on a tombstone.

Hyuck gets perplexed, but follows the direction he’s pointing at. He sees the tombstone, a rather standout tombstone actually. He walks to it, noticing how unique it actually is.

He looks at the reaper in confusion, but doesn’t question why he pointed at that particular tombstone. Suddenly, he points at the tombstone again, this time pointing at the name.

 _‘Ugh. What now?’_ he thought to himself. He looks at the name.

He looks at the name.

He looks… at the… name.

He kneels right beside it, eyes opening wide to carefully read the name. He stares at it… checking again and again if he’s reading it right.

“No… No… NO. N **O. NO. NO. NO. NO!** ” he kept exclaiming. He looks back up at the reaper, ready to slash him. “AAAAAAH-”

**“YA! LEE DONGHYUCK! YA! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! LEE DONGHYUCK!”**

Hyuck screams, waking up. Doyoung was beside him, trying to wake him up from his apparent nightmare.

 **”HAAAAA! HAAA! HAA** AAA. HAAA… Haaa. Ha…” Hyuck hyperventilates, as he cries all of a sudden.

Doyoung looks at him, sitting on his bed, as he consoles Hyuck. “Hey, hey… I’m here. I’m here… You’re safe…” he assured.

Hyuck just breathes, wiping off the sweat forming on his forehead. He now sits up, holding onto Doyoung’s shoulder tightly, as he tries to calm himself down.

Doyoung repositions himself, facing Donghyuck, as he rubs his shoulder, comforting him.

“How… How did you know?” Hyuck asked. “I woke up around 4 in the morning… I needed to urinate, so I did, then you were… shaking.

“At first, I shrugged it off, but when I tried to sleep again, I heard you… make sounds? I wouldn’t know how to describe it, honestly.

“That’s when I went to the side of your bed. I watched you for about two minutes, and that’s when you started sweating and making louder sounds. I was trying to wake you up, but you wouldn’t no matter how harsh I kept shaking you.

“Thankfully, you’re awake… And I’m glad I’m here…” Doyoung answered.

Hyuck had finally calmed down, still holding onto Doyoung’s shoulder. “Uhm… Thank you, hyung…” he thanked appreciatively. “Welcome, Hyuck. Sleep… well. I guess,” Doyoung bids.

He gently takes off Hyuck’s hand on his shoulder, as he returns back to his bed. Hyuck feels all the more restless, so he speaks. “Hyung,” he muttered. “Could you… sleep… beside me?” he shyly asks.

Doyoung just stares, as he reactively goes back to Hyuck’s bed, tucking himself in. He faces him, as Hyuck nuzzles his face on Doyoung's shoulder, sleeping tightly.

Doyoung tries to sleep again, ‘til Hyuck hugs him. It catches him off guard, but nevertheless, he holds him by the arm, rubbing it with his thumb. “Thank you…” Hyuck muttered, as he sleeps soundly.

***In the morning***

Hyuck wakes up to Doyoung still rubbing him, this time on his hand. A smile protrudes; there’s warmth with Doyoung by his side, just like a parent. He lets it be, as he lifts up his arm to wrap around him, hugging again.

“Thank you… Thank you a lot… It’s heartwarming, when we’re like this…” he blurts. He assumed Doyoung was still asleep, but he thought otherwise. “You’re welcome, Donghyuck.” he replied, pulling himself closer.

Hyuck blushes and turns instantly red, as Doyoung hugs him as well, rubbing his back. “Hyung is here for you, especially when you need it.” he assured.

“God, I’d die to have a brother like you. No matter how mischievous I am, you still hold a soft spot for me. No matter how annoying I get, you still tolerate it.”

Donghyuck pretty much poured out his heartfelt sentiments, and it makes Doyoung swoon. “Hyuck~ahh, you know, we don’t have to be related to be brothers. It’s also by heart, not just blood.”

“I know, I know. It’s just… It’s different when I get to see you everyday. Your presence makes me feel safe. It’s not like I could move in with you or something.” Hyuck confessed, getting closer again.

“I guess so. But you can always live nearby. I’m a call away, a short walk even. Well, if we put work out of the view.” Doyoung jokes, making the younger chuckle.

“Doyoung hyung! Let’s have breakfast!” Jaehyun shouted at his doorstep.

“We’ll be down in five minutes!” Hyuck answered instead. Jaehyun and Jeno get confused at the answer, because instead of Doyoung answering, Hyuck answered… for him?

“Oh- Okay. See you then, hyung, Hyuck.” Jaehyun replies, still confused.

As soon as they hear the front door close, Doyoung laughs. “Ahahaha… Hyuck~ahh, you don’t have to answer for meee.”

“Well- Uhm… Yeah. Sorry,” Hyuck replied, whispering. “It’s fineee. Tell me when we’ll go down. I have to fix my hair. It’s… a mess.”

“I will,” Hyuck replied, as he goes on to kiss Doyoung on the cheek. It surprises him, but he returns the favor with a kiss on the forehead.

~

It’s time they check out, as they’re already in the lounge on the ground floor. They all wait for Jaehyun to return, as he pays for their stay.

As soon as he goes to them, they all rise, remembering this time that their luggage is with the bellboy in a cart, as they all leave the hotel.

They wait right outside underneath a roof, hoping they wouldn’t have to wait for too long.

“When will he come?” Doyoung asks. “Anytime now,” Jaehyun replied.

As if Jaehyun were a time teller, a vehicle, a van in particular, stops right in front of them. They’re all staring at it, thinking if that was their ride. On point, a man comes out from the driver’s seat, holding out a paper.

 **KEEM DOEYONG**  
**JONG JEYHOON**  
**LI JENOH**  
**NAH JEHMIN**  
**DOH SITSENG**  
**LI DONGHOOK**

They stare at the paper, trying to figure out if they’re offended at their misspelled names or if they’re dumbfounded at how stupid the driver thought their names were.

“Ughh. Is there any… How do I even read their names… The fu-”

“That’s us,” Jaehyun instantly interrupts, not wanting the driver to make fun of himself. “You’re our driver, I suppose.”

“Oh- Uhm. Hello. Hello! Allow me to introduce myself!

“My name is Lucas! I’ll be your driver from here on out!”

Surprisingly, Lucas can speak Korean; although, he does make some mistakes pronouncing. He’s currently working in the Philippines, wanting to expose himself to a new country and to explore the beautiful archipelago.

Seeing his cheerful introduction, they all smile a little, as they introduce themselves one by one. After introductions, they place their luggage in the van, and afterwards, they enter.

The seating arrangement:

Lucas (Driver’s seat) Empty (Passenger’s seat)

Jaehyun Jeno

Jaemin Sicheng

Donghyuck Doyoung

“Interesting,” Jeno blurted. “Donghyuck and Doyoung?” Jaehyun asks, though it sounded like a statement. “Yep,” he replied. “What’s more interesting though is who’s behind us,” Jaehyun concluded. “Definitely,” Jeno agreed.

Sicheng and Jaemin seem to enjoy talking with each other, as they’re already sharing some embarrassing stories they haven’t shared yet. It’s like a jumpstart, how they’re already that comfortable.

“We should sleep for now,” Jaehyun suggested. “It’ll be a long ride up north.” Jeno looks at him, smiling all of a sudden. “Excited?” he asks. “Yes,” he replied, cheerful. “And I get to share this moment with all of you. That just makes it more memorable and special.”

Jaehyun smiles at his brother’s sentiments, pulling Jeno closer to him, as he offers his shoulder to sleep on. “Thank you, hyung,” Jeno whispers, as he lays his head on his shoulder and grabs his hand, landing soft and supple kisses.

-

“Eung,” Hyuck suddenly grunts. It catches Doyoung’s attention, as he turns his body to him. _‘He must be having nightmares…’_ he assumes. Since he didn’t want any attention to divert on Hyuck, he holds his hand.

It was… actually effective, considering the fact that Hyuck calmed down. Doyoung watches him for now, monitoring if he’s fine or struggling. _‘I’m here… Hyung is here.’_

-

“If you don’t mind me asking, what’s so special about Jaehyun?” Jaemin asks, intrigued. Sicheng looks up, as he thinks of the _perfect_ answer. He chuckles, as he looks back at Jaemin.

“My word, okay. He’s… well, one of a kind. That’s for sure. And it will always be our college days that truly brought us close. The language barrier was evident, but with him, I was comfortable enough to try and speak broken Korean.

“We weren’t roommates at first, since I was still an exchange student. But he’d come to where I was staying. He was so willing to help me anyway he can. Through him, I gained confidence to speak Korean, and now, I’m fluent. Word, I could cry here.

“That was also the time I didn’t know who to come to nor join with during break, but Jaehyun invited me. I wanted to refuse, since I thought he’s doing it out of pity, but no, he was willing to get to know more about me. I didn’t know why, but I was happy it happened.

“After about a year, we decided to dorm together, and I was so ecstatic. _‘Finally’_ I told myself. I get to live with my friend, my best friend, that is. It was surprisingly easy to adjust to each other’s lifestyle, so that was a bonus.

“We truly enjoyed each other’s company, so we’d do activities together. We’d teach each other simple recipes taught to us by our parents or even do outdoor activities. I remember we tried camping. It was an experience, oh, and the roasted marshmallows were great.

“Then… a breakthrough. I saw him cry, a first. For a year, I never saw him sad, depressed, or whatnot. So seeing him cry and even try to suppress it in front of me, I cried too. It must’ve been hard; well, it is hard. It’s college.

“That was my moment. I could finally help him this time. It was already enough that I was there for him, but it was more than enough that he actually opened up about his hardships. He broke open his shell, being at his most vulnerable in front of me.

“Then another breakthrough: Physical Touch. After he calmed down, he just… hugged me. It was a shocker, him doing that, but I was shocked in a good way, if you get what I mean. I’ve never seen him hug anyone the way he did to me.

“Normally, I’d see a short-lived hug or honestly, barely a hug at all. So the way he hugged me? I returned right back. It was a long one, since we just kept on hugging and rubbing each other’s back. After that, we became close friends, finding each other for comfort.

“We just poured out what we wanted to vent, not minding the other’s schedule or work load anymore. We’d even just skip classes to have time together or get wasted with a few batchmates. Oh, on sembreaks, he’d bring me to his home. It was welcoming, very welcoming.

“Then the biggest breakthrough: China. I moved to Korea, after becoming a bonafide student instead of an exchange student. That was on my own accord, and I didn’t want to let go of my friendship with Jaehyun. It was… well, special, and it still is.

“But my parents wanted me to open a business in China, and I couldn’t say no to that, so that meant leaving Korea. It was saddening for the both of us, but Jaehyun had a simple solution. He’d travel with me to China. It wasn’t like I could stop him, so we went.

“Through our trip, we got closer. He learnt a lot more about me, especially when we went to my hometown. Wahh, it was now my time to show him my comfort zone. A place dear to me, my home. There was a language barrier, but he managed with my help.

“When our trip finished, he had to return to Korea. His leave wasn’t sad at all nor was it happy. It was one of my most memorable trips and memories I treasure dearly. We only then kept in touch through texting. He is my textmate.

“Fortunately, we’d meet for some instances. He was there when I opened my new business in Korea, and I was there when he opened the Neo City Amusement Park. In those few times, we’d go for a walk and talk. omo, I miss our Autumn walks.

“Words can’t explain how special he is to me, but our memories and actions speak for itself. And here we are now, on a trip. A trip to cherish with all of you. A trip I’ll keep close to my heart.”

 _‘Heartwarming’_ Jaemin concludes, fiddling his thumbs.

Jaemin smiles, actually smiling throughout their conversation. It was a lengthy talk that he was very willing to listen to and understand. “Sweet,” he reacted.

“I spoke too much, didn’t I?”

“Too much is fine.”

“Huh… Thank you.”

“Thank you, too. You know, you and Jaehyun hyung will go a long way.”

“Thank you… Oh, you and Jeno will, too! Which makes me wonder… How did it happen?”

“It… happen?”

“Yeah… You and Jeno.”

As soon as Sicheng mentions Jeno, Jaemin blushes a warm red, even making him swoon. “Okay, this is how it happened…”

They talk for the rest of the ride, storytelling about anything they want to and ask about; fortunately, for Sicheng, Jaehyun was still awake. He just listened, how special he is to Sicheng. It made him reminisce about the past they cherished and treasured.

 _‘Such a talker… a sharer, rather…’_ he thought to himself. And someone else was also listening, Doyoung. He may have teared up a little, knowing how much Jaehyun missed Sicheng’s presence. The same could even be said for Sicheng.

He knew how childlike they even become when they’re together, even witnessing it when he visited them in their dorms. _‘Finally, they’re together again.’_ he thinks to himself, as he continues to rub Hyuck’s hand.

~

“We’re near our destination!” Lucas exclaimed cheerfully. “I stopped by a gas station, so if anyone wants to buy snacks, drinks, or wants to go to the restroom, please do so now!”

“Thank you, hyung!” Jeno replies, as he, Jaemin, Jaehyun, and Sicheng leave the van. It leaves Donghyuck and Doyoung still at the end of the van, since Hyuck is still asleep, and this time, soundly.

“Donghyuck~ahh, wake upp. Palliii,” Doyoung whines, cupping his cheek. “Hmm…” he muttered. “Later…” he answered. Doyoung stays still, now rubbing Hyuck’s cheek. _‘Kiyowo…’_

“Restroom?” Jaemin asks. “Yeah,” Jeno replied. They walk together, finding a sign that could lead them to the restroom, and they do, as they walk to its direction. “Wanna sit together later?” Jaemin asks. “Of course,” Jeno replied, smiling.

“Jaehyun~ahh, let’s buy some snacksss!!” Sicheng said cheerfully, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. “Sure, sureeee.” he replied.

“By the way, I heard.”

“Hm? Heard what?”

“How special I am to you. I didn’t mean to, but…”

“Oh… I guess I spoke too loud…”

Sicheng blushes, facing away from Jaehyun. He sees this, as he chuckles. “Ya, don’t be ashamed!” he laughed, as he wrapped an arm around Sicheng’s waist.

“I’d probably say that, too, if I were asked…”

“Would you actually?”

“I mean, technically. The difference would be that it’ll be my point of view.”

“Huh… That makes sense…”

“I love you.”

“...God, you’re so random.”

After their short talk, they approach the convenience store. They get greeted by a guard situated at the entrance, as he greets, “Magandang Hapon po! (Good Afternoon!)”

They nod at the guard’s greeting, as he pulls the door open. They get in, as Jaehyun grabs a basket. They walk together to the coolers, finding an array of drinks.

 _‘Chuckie, Coca Cola, C2, Water…’_ Sicheng read out in his mind, as he grabbed at least three of each, dumping it in the basket. “Isn’t this… a lot?” Jaehyun asks. “It’s better than getting short of beverages, so yes.” he replied.

Jaehyun nods, as they now look through the shelves of snacks, sweets, chips, spreads, and bread, then Jaehyun suggests.

“Hey, how ‘bout you get sweets while I get chips?”

“Oki. Any requests?”

“Cookies and Cream Polvoron. And you?”

“Gourmet Picks?”

“Okiokii”

They now break themselves from the other’s wrapped arms, as they separate to get what they want to feast on. Sicheng marvels at the many chocolate treats and sweets, as he grabs Polvoron, Goya, Oreo, and a 24-piece Curly Tops box.

As for Jaehyun, he looks around a whole shelf full of chips. He gets Clover chips, Ridges, VCut, and an eye catcher, Kimchi flavored Gourmet Picks. After choosing, he goes to the cashier, encountering Sicheng on the way.

“Got what you want?”

“Yep”

They wait in line, as Sicheng fiddles Jaehyun’s free hand. He massages it, giving it a softer surface. “Hey, put the basket on the floor,” Sicheng instructed, as Jaehyun followed.

He goes around Jaehyun, getting his other hand and massaging it. It’s Sicheng’s little way of saying _‘You should rest. Your hands are getting rough,’_ so it makes Jaehyun smile, how he still reminds him to rest every now and then.

With enough time, they approach the front of the line, as they both get the snacks and beverages out to put on the counter. The cashier stares at the array of snacks and beverages in front of her, thinking how much people Jaehyun and Sicheng came with to buy that much.

She disregards her thoughts, taps every snack, and then she speaks. “534 pesos po.” Jaehyun grabs his wallet, grabbing a one-thousand peso bill. After paying, he receives the change and receipt, as Sicheng carries the eco-bags filled with their groceries.

They approach the car, seeing Donghyuck and Doyoung leave, while Lucas stays in his seat. They also see Jeno and Jaemin sitting together, so they now sit beside each other, getting in the car.

“Don’t you wanna go to the restroom?” Jaehyun asked Sicheng. “No. How ‘bout you?” he asked in relation. “Nope.”

“Hyungg, could I have some snacks?” Jeno butts in. “Oreos?” Jaehyun asked. “Sure. Also, water.” he stated. Sicheng grabs Oreos and water, handing it to Jeno. “Thank you, hyung!” Jeno thanked him. “Welcome” he replied.

“Anything you want, Jaemin?” Sicheng asked. “Oh- Uhm, chocolate? And a sweet drink, I guess.” he replied. Sicheng grabs some Goya bars and chuckie, handing it to Jaemin. “Here,” he handed carefully. “Oh- Thank you, hyung~nim.”

“Welcome, Jaeminnie.” he replied. He grabs another snack again, handing it to Jaehyun. “Here’s the polvoron,” he said, giving it. “Thank you, Sicheng~ahh.”

After giving out some snacks and beverages, Doyoung and Donghyuck return, appearing close together. Doyoung enters first, followed by Hyuck.

The seating arrangement:

Lucas (Driver’s seat) Empty (Passenger’s seat)

Jeno Jaemin

Jaehyun Sicheng

Doyoung Donghyuck

“Are we all ready to go?!” Lucas asked cheerfully. “Neeee,” everybody replied. “OK GAJA!!!” he declared. He steps on the accelerator pedal, as he drives off again.

“He’s fun,” Jaehyun blurted. “True,” Sicheng agreed. “By the way, where will he sleep?” he asked.

“Where we’ll lodge. He’s actually living there at the moment. The housekeeper of the house is friends with Lucas. So since we are tourists, the housekeeper suggested he drove us throughout our trip. It’s a good deal, I suppose.”

“Oh, we won’t stay at a hotel?”

“We won’t. I have a feeling that that house will feel like home.”

“Well, we’ll be the judge of that. ‘Till then, should we nap? I haven’t slept a wink since talking with Jaemin, so I suppose you haven’t too.”

“Yeah. I haven’t, and we should nap for now.”

This time around, it’s Sicheng who offers a shoulder to sleep on, as Jaehyun abides. He gets close, repositioning his posture to sleep. He puts his head on his shoulder, fitting perfectly on the crook of his neck. Sicheng then lightly places his head on Jaehyun’s.

“Nap well, Jaehyun~ahh,” Sicheng bids. “You, too, Sicheng.” Jaehyun bids as well. “And please don’t get aches like I did,” he continued. “I won’t,” he replied, as he reached for Jaehyun’s hand, intertwining their fingers and putting it on his other hand.

-

“Sleepy?” Jeno asked. “Yeah…” Jaemin replied. “Well, my shoulder’s free,” he reminded Jaemin. “Thank you…” He lays his head on his shoulder, hugging his arm. Jeno then grabs his hand, just like he did to Jaehyun, landing small kisses on it. “Nap well…”

-

At the back of the van, Hyuck is now spending his time on his games, listening to music of anyone BUT Michael Jackson. _‘He’s fine…’_ Doyoung thought to himself. He lays himself by the side of the van, cushioning himself with his arm.

He takes one last look at the outside view, seeing small huts and bungalows, as he closes his eyes. Before actually napping though, he feels a hand linger, intertwining with his right hand. He smiles, bidding himself a great nap.

~

“Jaehyun~ahh,” Sicheng called out, shaking him. “We’re here.” Upon hearing that, Jaehyun wakes up, shaking his head. He lifts his head off from Sicheng, as he faces the window.

“Daebak”

That’s all he blurts, as he fascinates over the wonderful Mountain Province. The beauty of dusk has made the houses that run along the mountain side open their lights, illuminating the road.

Baguio, the City of Pines. The Summer Capital of the Philippines. The thin yet cold air approaches them after rising the mountain. The clouds have started dissipating as the night approaches. 

The weather there reaches from 19.3°C on a normal day to 9.4°C on its coldest peak. Considering that the Philippines is near the equator, Baguio is pretty much the closest Filipinos could get to winter.

Lucas closes the air conditioner in the van, opening his window, and everyone does the same. They take a deep breath, feeling the coldness of the air. _‘Baguio…’_ everyone said in their minds.

“We’re near our destination!” Lucas exclaims, as they continue to rise above the mountain. The group continue to view the astonishing beauty of the mountain, as they collectively blurt out the words, “This will be an experience of a lifetime.”

In less than five minutes, they approach some buildings. They also gaze at the short and stout houses, seeing kids play around. They even see tourists roaming around, calling for taxis.

With enough gazing, Lucas takes a right, going on a road that ascends. They return their attention up front, looking ahead, as Doyoung grabs a bag. He unzips the bag, grabbing what was enough. “Everyone!! Jackets,” he yelled.

He hands it carefully to everyone, as they wear their jackets. While doing so, they see a sign that says **Green Valley** that goes up the road, and another road that leads to the neighborhood that goes down the road.

With not much of a surprise, they go down the road. While waiting to reach their lodge, they ready themselves to leave the van. They aren’t that far off anymore, so they at least prepare themselves and the garbage they’ll throw.

In time, they reach a steep slope. It was a bit hard for Lucas to go down, considering that there are seven bodies in the van. He takes it slow, pressing the brake pedal after every time they descend.

It was funny, because the group kept moving forward with each descent, with only their seatbelts to keep them intact and safe.

After enough descension, they reach the front of a wide gate. Lucas honks the wheel, enough for someone to approach the gate from inside. This person opens the gate, as Lucas decelerates. He carefully takes a right, entering the house.

He gets in safely, as he parks the van in the mini parking lot, surrounded by bougainvillea bushes. He lets out a sigh of relief, inhaling deeply. “Welcome to your lodge! Feel at home here! That’s what it felt like to me!” Lucas introduces.

“Thank you for your service, Lucas!” everyone shouted. They unbuckle their seatbelts, as Jaemin opens the door. He gets out, followed by Jeno and Sicheng. From a small distance, the housekeeper stands.

 _‘Oh-’_ Jeno thought to himself. _‘Wait-’_ Sicheng also thought. The housekeeper takes a step closer, as he introduces himself. “Welcome to your lodge! I’m the housekeeper here!”

As the housekeeper introduces himself, Jaehyun simultaneously moves out of the van. “I’m Jungwoo! Glad to make your acquaintance!” Jaehyun stops at the footstep of the van, remembering that name. _‘Huh-’_

“Hyung, what are you waiting for?” Hyuck asked. “Are your legs frozen? Or are you shocked by the house?” 

“Jaehyun~ahh, you’re blocking the doorway. I wanna see the house now!” Doyoung whined. Jungwoo hears a familiar name, shifting his attention to where he heard it. _‘No way-’_ Jaehyun steps out, hands in his jacket, as Hyuck and Doyoung get out, seeing Jungwoo.

Doyoung immediately puts one hand up, covering his mouth and staring directly at Jungwoo. Jaehyun and Jungwoo stare at each other, as Jeno, Sicheng, and Doyoung look at the both of them looking at each other, remembering their past.

They were… a couple, emphasis on _were_. It was forced… a bit too forced. Jaehyun happened to fall in love with Jungwoo, but he didn’t think the same way. He never had any romantic feelings for Jaehyun, but he didn’t want to see his friend suffer anymore.

He… gave him a chance. They were a thing for the shortest time. Jungwoo felt bad for somewhat playing Jaehyun, but he didn’t intend to do that at all. He just… didn’t want to see his friend look so hopeless and tired.

On one fateful night, Jungwoo confronted Jaehyun, telling him how he truly felt. He tried to explain to Jaehyun carefully that his feelings weren’t real romantically and that he only loved him platonically, only to try to say that they should break up.

Of course, Jaehyun got hurt, but it was, well… in a sense his fault. He kept on forcing their relationship to become a couple that he broke himself further than he already was. It just broke himself to the point that he almost shut all doors to his pent up emotions.

Though they both knew what was right, so they had proper closure. They got to talk it all out and eventually just be friends like they already were, but…

The thing was that Jaehyun couldn’t move on **THAT** fast, because they were in fact roommates. It was hard for him to wake up, seeing his friend and remembering they had just broken up over a fake romantic relationship, so he decided to move out.

It wasn’t out of spite or anything, but just so he could move on. Not from Jungwoo, but from their supposed romantic relationship. Jungwoo wasn’t against it at all nor is there anything to be against, so he respected his decision.

Jaehyun moved out, moving in with his other best friend, Sicheng. This was also the time they had the first breakthrough, when Jaehyun cried. He had collected so much emotions he couldn’t let out that he poured it all off in front of Sicheng.

Only then was he able to let go of the past and find comfort with his new friend, but it didn’t exactly end that well… He started avoiding Jungwoo. He did everything he could to not cross paths with him at all. It worked, but they became strangers afterwards.

It wasn’t what Jaehyun intended, but it unfortunately resulted in becoming estranged. Kind of like friends to *pretend* lovers to strangers… So seeing him now was in every possible way… awkward.

“Uhm… Annyeong- Annyeonghaseyo, Jungwoo.” he greeted shyly. Jungwoo spaces out for a bit but then replies with a nod. “Okay! Let’s get our luggage first and wander around the house, shall we?!” Hyuck blurts, understanding the situation.

“Let’s all have a great stay in the humble abode of the ever so loving owners that our lovely housekeeper takes care of so tenderly!” Jaemin continues, somewhat getting the gist of what’s happening.

Sicheng grabs Jaehyun by the arm, as they walk down the stairs. “Okay, you didn’t know the housekeeper was your ex? Did you not give your name nor did he drop his?” he asks, so confused. Jaehyun contemplates, trying to remember if he had known about it.

***a conversation prior to their vacation***

**Jaehyun:**  
Good Afternoon! Is this the owner of the Lee Pines Residence?  
**[2:34 pm]**

 **Owner:**  
Yes. Are you the one who rented rooms here?  
**[2:40 pm]**

 **Jaehyun:**  
Yes. May I ask, will we see you when we get there?  
**[2:42 pm]**

 **Owner:**  
No. But the housekeeper will be present.  
**[2:45 pm]**

 **Jaehyun:**  
Okay. Thank you, Sir!  
**[2:46 pm]**

 **Owner:**  
Welcome. Enjoy your stay.  
**[2:47 pm]**

“Nope. Not at all,” he answered, soulless. “Word, uhh. You know what, forget it for now. But wait, treat this trip as a way to move on WITH him. It’ll be helpful for the both of you.”

Sicheng’s suggestion wasn’t bad, considering the fact that they became strangers. So Jaehyun nodded, because he already moved on, except… he just needed to move on from remembering his past relationship whenever he sees Jungwoo.

With enough chit chat, they now marvel at the house. The lot is quite big, as they see a playground, a treehouse, a gazebo, a garden, a long slope, and another house by the corner of the lot.

It astonishes them all, as curiosity plasters their faces. The kids avoid the playground for now, reminding the Clark incident, as they run along the big slope. They bet on who’ll go down fastest, as they race down.

Jaehyun, Sicheng, and Doyoung go to the gazebo, looking at the garden that runs downward. As they look at the gazebo, they see a pond below it, full of koi. On the other side, they see bonfire pits, filled with some dried up pines.

Approaching them, dogs are running around. There are about four bichons and an obedient husky, playfully running around the legs of the three. “aAaAaAa kiyowoooooo,” Doyoung exclaims, as he tries to pet one of the cute bichons.

“Hyungs!! Let’s unpack!” Jeno shouted, already holding some of their luggage. “Aww, I’ll pet you later.” Doyoung promised, standing up. “We’ll have all the time later, hyung.” Jaehyun assured.

The three go upstairs again, as the kids go down and put the bags down on an empty table. They sit down on the bench, as the bichons now approach them.

“AAAAAAA KIYOWOOOOO!!!” Hyuck exclaims, as he plots to chase them. He stands up abruptly, scaring the bichons away. “Wait for me!! Let me hold you!!” he shouted, running where the dogs went to. He passes the three hyungs, as they chuckle at Hyuck.

“Well, he’s excited.” Jaehyun concludes. “Sure is. Where will we stay?” Sicheng asks. “Uhm, there’s a door, leading to a hallway over there,” Jaemin points. “There are two rooms, the storage room, and the bathroom.”

Jaemin pulls out the keys to their rooms from his pocket, jingling it. “We’ll split in two rooms. One room is for four. The other is for two,” Jaemin explained.

“I guess the two will be you and Jeno, hm? Okay then! Let’s settle in and put our luggage down,” Doyoung exclaims, as Jaemin hands the key for four people. “Thank you, hyung.” he thanks, as he wraps an arm around Jeno.

“Be ready in ten minutes, oki? We have to eat dinner,” Jaehyun reminded, patting Jaemin and Jeno. “Neee,” they reply in unison. They get into the other room, as the hyungs enter their room.

A bunk bed and two single beds. The room’s color is green. The sheets are neatly folded and the pillows are still fluffed. Nothing quite impressive, but definitely gives off the vibes of a home.

“Cute,” Sicheng blurts, as they check every nook of the room. He opens a closet and places some clothes there. Suddenly, the door opens. It’s Donghyuck, panting a little.

“You’re sweating,” Jaehyun notices. “No matter... how much... I chased... the dogs, they wouldn’t... let me... hold... them... I just wanted to hold them and smother my face in their fur,” Hyuck wails, making a puppy face.

“Hey, get changed. We’re gonna eat dinner. We haven’t had a proper meal since we didn’t eat lunch, oki?” Doyoung asks politely. “Neeee, ahjussi.” he answered, teasing him.

“You ungrateful…” Doyoung murmured, smirking a little and realizing he’s fine… at least for now.

“Oh, right. We haven’t had a proper meal for lunch, and considering the chips and sweets, that was just junk food.” Sicheng realizes, rubbing his stomach. “And we’ve been on the road for what, six hours? We must be hungry.” Jaehyun continued.

“Well, if we want to eat dinner already, then change!” Hyuck answered teasingly. “Coming from you?” Doyoung replied, eyes widening. Jaehyun and Sicheng grin to themselves, as Hyuck makes a smug face. _‘Hmph’_

~

In the ten given minutes, everyone has changed into lightweight clothes and a jacket, as they go up the stairs, seeing Lucas and Jungwoo.

Jaehyun hides behind Doyoung and Sicheng, as they enter the car, followed by the kids. Lucas starts the engine, opening all windows. In the passenger’s seat’s window, Jungwoo bids them.

“Annyeong! Have a great dinner! Trust Lucas on where he’ll take you. It’ll be worth it. I promise.” he spoke. “Oh, Lucas~yah. Safe driving! Don’t get too carried away stepping on the acceleration pedal, okay?” he reminded, smiling.

“I won’t! Trust me. And make me breakfast if I don’t!” Lucas answered. “Okay, okayy. Annyeong!” he bids, waving. _‘Hm. He’s still as bubbly as he was. That’s good.’_ Jaehyun thought to himself, smiling. Lucas steps on the-

“AISH”  
“AAAAAAA”  
“YA-”  
“ASHH-”  
“WAAAAAAAA”  
“AY-”

“PUTA! (FUCK!)” Lucas blurted. Well, he… did it… again… for the fourth time already. He wasn’t even on reverse, yet he just stepped on the pedal, but thankfully, he was fast enough to react and step on the brakes.

“Well, at least I won’t have to make breakfast for you. Do it right this time!” Jungwoo mocked, laughing. “YA! edi wow… (whatever…)” Lucas snorted.

“I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes,” Sicheng confessed. “I think mine did too. Also, could you… stop clawing your fingernails in my arms?” Jaehyun asked. “Oh- Sorry…” He immediately lets go, as he massages his arm.

-

“Are you okay?” Jeno asks, worrying. “Yah. It was just a shocker.” Jaemin answered. “That’s good to know…” Jeno whispers underneath his breath, as he puts his hand on top of his hand.

-

“You alright, kid?” Doyoung asks. “I’m fine, ahjussi.” he replied. “I’m hungry. Can we go now?” Hyuck blurted beneath his breath.

“Ne! The right way this time!” Lucas answered enthusiastically. He shifts the gear stick in reverse, as he goes back slowly and back up the steep slope in no time.

For the rest of the ride, they look out their windows, seeing the citizens of Baguio. Every now and then, camera snaps are heard from Jaemin, as he documents their trip.

After about twenty minutes, they reach a busy district, filled with locals and tourists. They bask at the lights that illuminate the narrow street. They pass Burnham Park, seeing kids and adults biking in that area.

Lucas enters a parking area, as he parks the car immediately. “We’re here!” he exclaimed. “Follow me! I’ll bring you to my favorite restaurant for now!” Everyone gets out of the van, as Lucas locks the door. He leads the way, walking around the area.

Something about Baguio is warming. It may be cold, but the atmosphere is just warming. You’d see children playing around on the streets, couples sharing ice cream, adults walking in the park, and the elderly sitting on benches, talking.

“It’s so comforting,” Sicheng blurts. “It is,” Doyoung replied. They walk across the street, as they turn a corner, and finally, they reach a robust restaurant.

They walked through the park and seemingly left it. They are now in front of a green restaurant with a picture of barbequed chicken on a standee outside. The sign is highlighted in yellow, and the name of the restaurant is in red, _‘Mang Inasal’_ it read out.

“Magandang Gabi po! (Good Evening!)” the waitress greets. “Ilan po sila? (How many are they?)” she asks. “Pito po kami (We are seven),” Lucas answered. “Okay po,” she replied.

The waitress leads them to an eight-top table, as they seat themselves comfortably. They look around, seeing many customers eating chicken, while some others eating some kind of ice dessert.

“I’ll order some food for now!” Lucas exclaims. “Is everyone fine with chicken?” he asks. “Neee,” everyone answered. “Okioki! See you in a bit!” he bids, going to the cashier.

They look around again, as they view the restaurant’s design. It’s quite simple, rather boring if they were asked, but fine in a sense that it’s not too much. Every now and then, they see waiters and waitresses passing by, yelling the words, “Extra Rice!”

“Hyungs, I’ll go out. I wanna take some pics here. Please call me when the food’s here.” Jaemin bids, standing up. “I’ll come with him,” Hyuck said in relation. “Oki. Annyeong,” the hyungs replied.

When they leave earshot, Jaehyun looks at Jeno. “Why not join them?” he asks. “I wanted to rest my feet. I wore the wrong shoes,” he answered. “I already removed it.” he continued, massaging his feet.

“Jeno, come sit beside me,” Sicheng asks. “Let me massage it. We’ll hide you, so it won’t be embarrassing.” he continued. “Oh- You could do it back home… I can wait.” Jeno answered.

“Let’s do it now. It’ll get worse if you keep walking with your feet feeling pain, and as long as your feet don’t smell, it’s fineeee.”

Jaehyun and Doyoung laugh aloud, as Jeno chuckles to himself, standing up. “Okay then,” he abides. He thanks Sicheng for his concern, sitting in between him and Doyoung, while Jaehyun watches them. “Thank you, hyung.” Jeno whispered.

He gets one foot up to Sicheng’s thigh, as he massages his foot. It relieves Jeno of the pain, as he tries his best to control his facial expressions. Later on, he raises his other foot for Sicheng to ease. Jeno rests his body on Doyoung, as he holds on to his hand.

Around that time, Lucas comes back with a tray of coke and sprite in glasses. “Our food will be ready in ten minutes.” he told them, excited. “Thank you, Lucas.” Jaehyun replied.

-

“Thank you, hyung.” Jeno thanked, as he put both his feet down. “You’re welcome.” Sicheng replied. Jeno can now sit comfortably, as they wait for the food to be served. “Wahhh, I’m hungry.” Sicheng whined.

As if on time, a waitress comes to their table, handing out a bowl with soup. They stare at it in confusion, trying to figure out what’s in it. “Try it! It’ll be a surprise,” Lucas blurts, as he gulps down the soup.

They each grab the bowl and toast, as they count to three. “1… 2… 3!” Jaehyun counted. They gulp down on the soup, and Doyoung is the first to react. He makes a rather sour face, because it is in fact, sour.

He feels his cheeks fill up with saliva, as he tries to battle his facial expressions. His eyes twitching, his body shivering, his skin getting goosebumps. It’s just too sour for him to handle.

It doesn’t take seconds ‘till Jaehyun and Jeno react the same way, except Jaehyun was able to resist a bit more. Lucas laughs out loud, as he watches them, laughing louder after every face they make. He looks over at Sicheng, seemingly enjoying the soup.

“You love it, don’t you?” Lucas asks. “I do,” he replied. “Too bad I can’t have more though…” he muttered, sad. “You can have a refill! It’s unlimited, even the rice. Just raise your hand or call someone and they’ll come!” he exclaimed.

Sicheng smiles, as he raises his hand, making a waiter go to their table. He gets a thermos out, pouring its content onto his bowl. He blows it carefully and gulps it down. “I love this.” Sicheng claims. “Want mine?” Jaehyun asked, though it sounded like stating.

“Ours, too.” Doyoung asked, giving his and Jeno’s bowl. Sicheng happily drinks it. The sourness of the soup makes him revved up, as it’s a good starter before the main course. “Wahh, Lucas, what is this?”

“That’s Sinigang! It’s a sour soup native to the Philippines. The base is tamarind, the souring agent; although, there are other souring agents besides tamarind. Normally, it’s served with pork and a lot of vegetables, but they only served the soup in this case.”

Lucas feels proud for seeing someone like the soup, because whenever he sees foreigners in Mang Inasal try it, they either spit it out or just drink it as if it were painful.

“I feel like I could never have enough,” Sicheng claimed, and before he could drink anymore, a waiter arrives, bringing their food to serve.

All of the food is the same. It’s chicken barbeque with rice on the side and accompanied with a small saucer, containing calamansi and a chili pepper.

On another plate, it’s filled with barbeque sticks, presumably pork barbeque. “Daebak,” Doyoung exclaimed. “Oh, wow. That looks so appetizing!” Sicheng exclaimed as well. They sit properly, while Jaehyun stands.

“I’ll get the kids. Please, enjoy!” he bids for that moment. He leaves the restaurant for now, finding Jaemin and Hyuck. He first pans around the area, trying to find anyone familiar.

He doesn’t find any, so he starts walking. He goes by instinct, walking to the left of the street, as he views the buildings he passes and Burnham Park from afar.

Right when he’s staring on the road before crossing the street, he bumps into someone. The person makes a loud thud, blurting, “ASH-” It’s Donghyuck. “Oh- Sorry, Hyuck.” Jaehyun apologizes, helping him stand up. “I was fortunate enough to find you. Let’s eat.”

“Right… Have you seen Jaemin?”

“Huh-”

“Huh”

“Huh?”

“Huh.”

“YA!”

Jaehyun gets confused, wondering how Hyuck and Jaemin got separated. “How did you get separated from him?!” he asks rather angrily. “I’m sorry! I was busy playing games and the last time I saw him, we were crossing the... street?”

“Ugh, come on. Go back to the restaurant. Tell them you came first. I’ll find Jaemin,” he tells Hyuck. “Palli!” he shouted. “Okay! Don’t get lost, hyung…” Hyuck bids, going back to the restaurant.

“Ya, be careful next time, oki? Annyeong.” Jaehyun bids as well, crossing the street. Right now, the best possible scenario is that Jaemin is in Burnham Park, taking pictures.

He practically runs to the park, trying his best to find Jaemin while not bumping into anyone. He saw a few people with cameras in their hands, but none of them were Jaemin.

He passes by the bicycle area in the park, thinking he wouldn’t be there… or so he thought. He manages to find sight of a man in a black jacket, holding his camera. _‘Jaemin~ahh…’_

He paces himself down, walking around the park, as he finds Jaemin playing with a baby in a stroller. The mother, who was holding the stroller, was just smiling at them. Jaemin had such a comforting smile plastered on his face.

The dim of the night and the breeze of the air brushes his face, as Jaemin looks up, seeing him. He waves, his smile growing wider. Jaehyun couldn’t help but do the same, seeing how happy and relaxed the younger is.

“Annyeong, hyung~nim.”

“Annyeong, Jaeminnie. You had me scared, you know?”

“Oh- Sorry for that… I assume dinner’s served?”

“Yeah… and we wouldn’t want it to get cold, now do we?”

“We don’t. Gaja.”

Jaemin bids the baby good bye, pinching its cheek. He bows and waves bye to the mother who allowed him to play with her baby. Jaehyun leaves a warm smile to the mother and the baby, as they walk together and back to the restaurant.

“Jaemin~ahh”

“Hm?”

“I wanna go to a daycare with you.”

Jaemin wheezes, slapping his thigh.

“Hyung, I’d love that.”

“I’ll look forward to it then.”

~

“You’re back,” Sicheng blurts, seeing Jaehyun and Jaemin. “Let’s eat!” he continued. Those in the restaurant have already eaten halfway through their food, still saving some pork barbeques.

“You gotta eat the pork barbeque. Donghyuck pretty much ate most of it.” Doyoung advised, smirking. “I was enjoying it, okay?!” Hyuck answers in defense. “Besides, I still left some,” he continued.

Jaehyun and Jaemin chuckle, as they sit in between Hyuck and Lucas and in front of Jeno and Doyoung respectively.

A plate of chicken and rice are in front of the two, together with its accompanying dip of soy sauce, chili pepper, and calamansi. On their rice is a… orange… liquid?

“What’s that?” Jaehyun points out, intrigued. “That’s chicken oil,” Lucas answers. “I know it’s not healthy, but it’s definitely an added bonus of flavor!” he continued, happy.

He takes a spoon and dives in on the rice, tasting it. It covers the roof of his mouth with oil, but nevertheless, it is quite tasty. He tries the chicken, man-handling it. He bites off a piece of the chicken, savoring its flavor.

The chicken’s char and flavor make it tasteful. It could definitely be eaten by itself without the need of the soy sauce-calamansi-chili pepper concoction, but that completes the overall flavor and sensation of eating, giving it unity and complexity.

He’s enjoying his food, and the same could be said for Jaemin and everyone else. They all enjoy their food, ‘till they finish everything edible that’s on the table. At that point, they’re full and ready to walk it off.

Before they leave though, Lucas calls for a waiter, telling him something that the others couldn’t exactly understand because they were conversing in Filipino. The waiter leaves, as Lucas speaks up. “I have one last order, and it’s for all of us.”

In three minutes, a waiter comes to their table with two tall glasses of Halo-Halo. “Here’s dessert!” Lucas exclaims.

(Halo-Halo is a shaved ice sundae. It is normally served with sweetened beans, fruits, evaporated milk, nata de coco, and a scoop of ice cream to top it off.)

The group stares at the dessert, distinguishing the different layers of accompaniments. “I promise you it’s delicious.” Lucas assured. They grab a plastic spoon that came with their order, as they take a spoonful, getting a piece of everything.

They eat their spoonfuls, reacting quite immediately. They love it! A lot! The sweetness is just right, not too overbearing, and the texture all together compliment each other once taken a bite out of.

“Wahh, thank you, Lucas! This tastes great!” Doyoung says before taking another bite, smiling. “You’re welcome!” he responded. In about five minutes, they’ve already emptied out the tall glass of Halo-Halo, still wanting more, but resists.

“Word, that was delicious.” Sicheng exclaimed, leaning on his seat. “I couldn’t agree more. It was exquisite, even.” Jaehyun continued. “Where to now?” Jeno asked, wearing his shoes. “Wanna walk some more? Or go back to the house?” Lucas asks, giving them options.

“Walk”

They give the same answer, for they still want to roam around a little more, appreciating Baguio’s beauty. “Okay!” Lucas responded. They all stand up, as they leave the restaurant, saying _thank you_ everytime they pass a waiter.

As soon as they get outside, they gaze at the night sky. It’s clear, showing the moon. They stop gazing at it for a moment, as they now cross the street, going back to Burnham Park.

It hasn’t been that late in the night, so they have all the time to roam around the park. “Ya,” Doyoung suddenly blurts, catching everyone’s attention. “I’ll go with Lucas to buy some food for breakfast. Don’t die while we’re away, oki?” he threatens.

They chuckle to themselves, knowing Doyoung becomes too worrisome sometimes. “We won’t, hyung. We’ll either be livelier or just tired.” Jaehyun answered, patting him on his shoulder. “We’ll still be breathing!” Jeno exclaimed, showing his puppy eyes.

“Okay. See you all in a bit. Gaja, Lucas.” Doyoung bids them goodbye, as they go a different direction, away from the kids, Sicheng, and Jaehyun. The latter walks, still thinking about the food they ate in Mang Inasal.

Just moments ago, they were savoring and salivating over the juicy pork barbeque, chomping on the chicken, and cooling it down with the Halo-Halo. Now, they walk off what they ate, approaching an area in the park filled with bikes.

“Wanna bike?” Jaemin asks, looking at Jeno. “I’d love to, but my feet are killing. Sorry…” he feels quite apologetic, looking at his feet. “Oh- Don’t be sorry~ It’s not something you can always avoid.” Jaemin answered in an attempt to cheer him up.

“Besides, you wouldn’t want to risk getting hurt. You need your feet to stand up, right?” Upon hearing his statement, Jeno smiles a bit. “You’re right,” Jeno answered, looking back up to Jaemin.

“Alright, enough lovetalk. Let’s bet. Whoever loses does whatever the winner wants.” Hyuck bids. “And you think you’ll win? Fine, loser.” Jaemin replied, raising a brow and smirking.

It catches Hyuck a bit off guard, smirking. “You seem like your unusual self, Jaemin~ahh. That’s good. It’s a bet then. Sicheng hyung? Jaehyun hyung?”

“I can’t. I drank a lot of soup a while ago,” Sicheng explains. “I’ll accompany Jeno instead,” he continued. “Okay,” Hyuck responded. “Jaehyun hyung?” he asked. “I think I’ll sit this one out,” he responded. “Really?” Hyuck said, sarcastic.

“Are you afraid of losing? AGAINST A KID? Hmm, how unlike you, hyung.” Hyuck blurted, knowing how to change things around.

Well, Jaehyun is competitive, but over a bet? Maybe Hyuck is an exception. “Don’t change the rules if you’re losing, hmm?” Jaehyun replied, going with Hyuck and Jaemin to the bike rental.

“All that for a bet? Word, your brother takes everything seriously, just like back in college.” Sicheng told Jeno. “Well, he doesn’t necessarily turn down something he knows he could win in.” Jeno explains.

“I mean, true. Back in college, he won against a heavy drinker. It was ten shots of vodka, and whoever passed out first loses. So he won, but that left me carrying him all the way back to our dorm. Damn, he was heavy.” Hearing Sicheng’s short story, Jeno laughs.

“Why? Never told you?” Sicheng asked. “Well, I guess not. Probably because he didn’t want me to do the same, with his story being my one push to do so.” Jeno answered. “Ohh- Then don’t tell him I told you.” he pleaded.

“I won’t, hyung,” Jeno replies, smiling. “Any other embarrassing stories of Jaehyun hyung?”

~

“Kids! Jaehyun~ahh! Sicheng~ahh!” Doyoung called out, finding his group. He’s holding a plastic bag full of canned goods and water, while Lucas is holding a small sack of rice.

 _‘Where could they be…’_ Doyoung thought to himself. _‘Wait-’_ he remembers passing by a biking area in the park, so he asks Lucas. “Lucas, where again is the biking area here?”

“Oh, we’re close!” he answered, happy. He leads the way to the area, and on the way, he finds Sicheng and Jeno on a bench, happily exchanging stories.

 _‘Wahh, they got along well,’_ he thought to himself, as he approached them. “Jeno~yah! Sicheng~ahh!” he shouted, coming closer to them. “Oh? Annyeong, hyung!” Jeno greeted. “Annyeong, Doyoung hyung.” Sicheng also greeted.

“Where are the others?”

“Probably still biking.” (Sicheng)

“Okay. See you here, then. We’ll go back home when we’re complete.”

“Okiokii” (Jeno and Sicheng)

“Gaja, Lucas.” Doyoung called. They walk again, going to the biking area. Right when they turn a corner, the other three exit the area, walking.

“You’re sulking,” Jaehyun pointed out. “No, I’m not!” Hyuck replied defensively. “And irritated.” he continued. Jaemin giggles, as he and Jaehyun won Hyuck’s bet.

Apparently, Jaemin won first, but because Hyuck doesn’t accept defeat, he made a new bet for himself and Jaehyun that whoever went around the park fastest would win, which Jaehyun won anyway.

 _‘Where are they…’_ Doyoung thinks, as he takes a left. “Oh?” He sees the three, as he approaches them. “Oy!” he shouts, waving his hand.

After enough sulking, Hyuck spots Doyoung, so he runs to him. Doyoung thinks about what Hyuck is running for, so he… opens his arms? Hyuck notices, so he goes in for the hug.

 _‘Soft…’_ they both thought. Doyoung wonders what happened, so they hug for a minute or so. He caresses his hair, patting his back. “Hyunggg,” Hyuck whined. “Hmm? What happened?” Doyoung asked. “I…”

“I lost my bet.”

“A- AISH-!”

“AHH WAE?!”

“You’re being too dramatic over a bet! I thought-” he stops.

“What’re you holding, hyung?” Jaehyun asks, as Jaemin gets the plastic bag from Doyoung’s hand. “And you thought what?” Jaemin asks. “Oh- Well, I’m holding food we’ll eat for breakfast, and I thought Hyuck got wounded, so he hugged me in an attempt for me to help him.”

“Wahh- Ahjusshi, I’m not that hopeless just so you would help me; also, you’re too worrisome. It makes me feel bad.”

At Hyuck’s statement, they break off the hug, and it leaves Doyoung stunned. For a moment, he forgot that Donghyuck is a sweet person. He may be playful and mischievous, but deep inside, he’s a charmer. He’ll care for you in ways you don’t see, but rather feel.

“Anyways, let’s go home.” Doyoung states, as he fetches Jeno and Sicheng.

~

Jungwoo opens the gate of the Lee Pines Residence, as Lucas slowly parks the van. “You’re back,” Jungwoo says, as he closes the gate. “Get some rest!” he bids, going back to the other house where he and (apparently) Lucas stay.

The beauty of the moon illuminates the house. It’s a perfect view, considering that their view from the gazebo or bonfire is a field and a few houses. The air is just right, not too cold to breathe, and the atmosphere feels so much like home.

They walk down the flight of stairs, as they get to their rooms, but suddenly, a dog walks up to them, wagging its tail and sitting. It takes all of them aback, but nevertheless, the surprise lingers down.

“Hey there,” Jaehyun greets. “Want a belly rub?” he asked, rubbing the dog’s scalp and body. The dog gets excited, as he lays himself down, showing his belly.

“AAAAA KIYOWOOOO!” Hyuck exclaims, as he goes in for the belly rub. Right when he’s about to touch his belly, the dog gnarls. It makes him fall to his butt, getting frightened. The others laugh, seeing the act, as Jaehyun belly rubs the dog.

“Wahh, Hyuck~ahh. Don’t try too hard. You might get bitten. Try tomorrow,” Doyoung states, helping him stand up. “Fine,” Hyuck replies, rushing in the room.

“We’ll leave by 9 in the morning,” Doyoung reminds everyone. “Rest. Sleep. Jal ja.” Doyoung bids, as most of them get inside their rooms. It leaves Jaehyun outside, still rubbing the dog’s belly. _‘KiyowoOoOo’_

He sees a foot beside him, so he looks up, seeing Sicheng. “Wanna belly rub him?” he asks. “Uhhh… N… Not really,” Sicheng answered, stuttering. “Hey, I promise he won’t bite you,” he assured, holding his hand.

Sicheng tried to resist, but for Jaehyun, he’ll try. He sits himself down beside Jaehyun. For the first try, Jaehyun holds Sicheng’s hand, putting it on the dog’s belly. He gently moves his hand side to side, making the dog enjoy and pant out of excitement.

“See? He already likes you!”

“I- I guess… I guess he does!”

“Now try it by yourself!”

“What?! No…”

“Why not? He liked your belly rub.”

“I- Okay. If you say so.”

He removes Sicheng’s hand and also lets go of it, letting him try to approach the dog on his own accord. Sicheng takes a deep breath, thinking when’s the perfect time to approach. “Hey,” Jaehyun calls. “He won’t bite,” he said, giving a reassuring smile.

Sicheng smiles at him, as he shifts his weight to face the dog. He reaches out his hand, hovering it over the dog’s belly. Upon seeing this, the dog reacts, looking at Sicheng’s hand. He immediately pulls back his hand, fearing that the dog will bite him.

“Heyyy, he won’t biteee. I promise. I think he just got excited.”

“Okay, okay… I’ll do it… for you.”

“For me? Why?”

“Because you want me to.”

“Ohh- Well, if anything, it’s for you. I know you fear dogs, so to be honest, I hope you’d overcome it, and I’ll be here to witness that.”

“But-”

“No buts!”

“I mean, you don’t have one.”

“YA!”

Jaehyun smacks his friend; although, it was a joke. He **DOES** have a butt. It was enough for both of them to laugh, so anyways…

“Sicheng~ahh, will you?”

“Will I? I don’t know… but I want to.”

“Then do it. You have courage, so just… try. If it makes you easy, then remember that you’re doing it for two people: me and yourself.”

Sicheng looks at his friend again, smiling at him. He smiles back, as he shifts his attention again to the dog in front of them, yearning to get a belly rub.

Sicheng reaches out his hand again, feeling more at ease. _‘He’s doing it…’_ Jaehyun thought to himself. The dog reacts again at his hand, panting louder as he finally places it on his belly, rubbing it.

The dog pants in joy, as Sicheng grins for finally beating his fear. He laughs a little, as he continuously rubs the dog’s belly. Jaehyun is more than happy for him, as he pats Sicheng’s hair, congratulating him.

“Congrats, Sicheng~ahh.”

“For what? I mean, I just rubbed a dog’s belly.”

“Well, you beat your fears, and that’s worth congratulating for.”

“Huh… Thank you, Jaehyun~ahh.”

“You’re welcome.”

Sicheng removes his hand, and suddenly, he hugs Jaehyun.

“Jaehyun~ahh, thank you. You’re always the push I needed.”

“Really? Thank you…”

“You didn’t know?”

“I do, actually. But was it always me?”

“Yeah. Though it wasn’t always you, it was **ONLY** you.”

“What? But-”

“No buts! You said it yourself!”

“At least you agree…”

“YA!”

It’s now Sicheng who’s smacking his friend, and again, it was just for jokes, but jokes are half-meant, right?

~

“What is this? A strip club?” Doyoung snorted, looking at his cousin and his friend doing macho poses. “Wear some clothes. You’ll freeze if you’re topless all night, and go to sleep already!” he reminded, tucking himself in a blanket.

Doyoung is sleeping on a single bed near the door and right below the window, and he’s already dozing off. He sleeps about face the younger, not anymore viewing their _‘show’_ happening.

“Sicheng, you got some beef! Since when did you start working out?”

“Since college! I just wasn’t that vocal about it…”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“I don’t have to tell you everything I do…”

“Well, point taken. Anyways, you aren’t the cutie everyone thought to always be, huh? You’re getting beefier by the day!”

Sicheng gets embarrassed, but he couldn’t help but smile at Jaehyun’s remarks. He has been maintaining a healthy body, and he wouldn’t want to let himself go. A toned body is enough, but getting acknowledged for it makes him want to work harder for a better physique.

“Now, how about you, Jaehyun? You already have a muscular body to begin with, yet you still have enough time to be even more muscular? Word, you really are hardworking, you muscleman.”

“Muscleman? Stopppp.”

“Yes, you are!”

“Okay, fineee.”

“So, I guess you also didn’t tell me.”

“Hm?”

Sicheng grabs Jaehyun’s hand, particularly focusing on his knuckles.

“You have scraped skin on your knuckles. Why so?”

“Oh… Well, nothing serious. I’ve been boxing.”

If there’s anything off that Sicheng noticed, it was that Jaehyun always tried showing his palm, and if his knuckles were exposed, he wouldn’t close his fist. He constantly looked at his knuckles, but he supposed he covered them in foundation to hide it.

“Really? How do I know you aren’t fighting thugs or bullies or whatnot?”

“Sicheng~ahh, I don’t. I’ll tell you if otherwise, right?”

“Do I believe that?”

“Yes. You can even ask Doyoung. Well, maybe tomorrow.”

“He has.” (Doyoung replied weakly)

“Huh… is that so? Sorry…”

“Heyy, it’s finee. I know you have your doubts, but don’t worry too much.”

“O…kay, but I won’t promise it’ll happen so soon.”

“That’s fine.”

Sicheng always has that shield for Jaehyun. He’d be willing and ready to protect Jaehyun from whatever hurts him, be it physically or mentally. He always does that, and Jaehyun also reciprocates the same. He’ll also do anything for his friend’s safety and well-being.

Jaehyun stretches his arm, reaching out to Sicheng’s ear. He pinches it, as Sicheng smiles and looks into his eyes with a slightly piercing gaze.

“What? You missed this, don’t you?”

“A little.”

Jaehyun giggles, now pinching his cheeks. Despite getting beefy, his cheeks haven’t at all. It’s still squishy, squishy enough to pinch. By now, they’re just pinching the other’s cheeks and ears, pretty much playing around and getting carried away.

“Wahh, both of you should wear a shirt, you know? You’ll freeze anytime soon. Though I must say, my body goal would be yours, Jaehyun hyung, but my first goal would be yours, Sicheng hyung.”

Apparently, Donghyuck was like the guardian angel, watching over the humans, Jaehyun and Sicheng. He was on the top bunk of the bunk bed, just watching them check each other out and converse.

“Okay but really though, if you don’t wear a shirt, won’t your nipp-”

“GO TO SLEEP!” Doyoung suddenly shouted, making them all look at him.

“Ne,” the three reply, as Hyuck tucks himself in a blanket, while Jaehyun and Sicheng wear a shirt and lay down their beds. Sicheng sleeps on the lower bunk of the bunk bed, while Jaehyun sleeps on the single bed right beside the lower bunk.

They each send a telepathic _‘Jal ja,’_ as they close their eyes, but right when Jaehyun was going to close his eyes, he remembers to check on his brother. _‘Jeno… Jaemin, too…’_

He jolts back up and goes outside the room, also closing the lights. He’s already at the foot of the door of Jaemin and Jeno’s room, because it’s literally outside their doorstep. He silently opens the door and sees them both, sleeping, and lovingly hugging each other.

Their room has a bunk bed, but they chose to sleep next to each other on the lower bunk anyways. It’s a bit cramped where they sleep, but nevertheless, love finds a way.

He smiles, as he leaves the room, closing the door. Suddenly, he hears a footstep stop on its tracks. He looks up, and he… finds Jungwoo. As if time stopped, they stare at each other, not knowing what to say or blurt.

Jungwoo didn’t want to have anymore awkward silence, so he spoke. “Jal ja, Jaehyun,” he bids, leaving. “Oh- Jal… ja,” Jaehyun also bids, hoping it was loud enough for Jungwoo to hear.

 _‘Huh…’_ Jaehyun contemplates. _‘That felt less awkward than early in the evening.’_

Jaehyun smiles, as he returns back to his room. He silently opens the door, entering, and closes it. He makes a mental note to try and make up for the lost time and conversation with Jungwoo, knowing that they already have closure and that they just have to speak again.

He tucks himself in a blanket, closing his eyes and bidding himself a good night’s sleep. _‘Tomorrow will be a great day.’_ he thinks, as he falls into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'll try to update and finish this au by *hopefully* the end of the year. I can't promise you how long this might become, but if anything, enjoy! This might be a year in the works kind of au, considering what I want to write in it hiho~
> 
> [twt](http://www.twitter.com/reyjanjanrey)


End file.
